Addiction
by WinterAquair
Summary: Rachel's just coming from a divorce, and she needs to release her pain. It wasn't about losing him, because she was happy about that, but she's been alone for so long and just for one night, she wants to feel something! Rachel/Quinn... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I will tell you that I had fun writing this. This is kind of like a Future fic, sort of, you know, if I owned Rachel and Quinn. Anyway, there's sex in the first chapter. Really, that's how to two girls met up again. So, this is very different for Crazy For You, which I will be updating soon. This was in my mind, and I had to write it. So, you already know my dislike for Finn, so he won't make much of a appearance in this story. I'm not sure if I want Puck/Kurt in here... let me know. Brittany and Santana will make an appearance, whether they're together or not, I haven't decided. **

**Any questions/comments, thoughts? Push the review button, or you know, send me a PM. **

**Please review, I want to know what you think.**

**Author's Note: Quinn is a stud... no matter what anyone says... I don't care.**

A twenty six year old Rachel walked into a gay club, one of the best gay clubs she'd heard. She had just finalized her divorce with Finn, and she needed some love. She needed someone to touch, someone to wrap arms around her, even if it was only in a sexual aspect. She didn't mind. The divorce had been messy. He had gotten mostly everything, something she couldn't help and didn't have the strength to fight. He had blamed her for his failures and disappointments. She took it, though. She took it in stride, and now, she was on her own.

After highschool, the two got married, right before college. It was foolish on their parts, but she was too blinded by love and her was blinded by obligation. Throughout the marriage, there was infidelity, arguments, threats, and even that one instance where he had hit her. She had never gotten to fulfill her dreams, and now, she was dead broke. Broke with a broken heart. A few hundred dollars was what she had left, but before she could come up with a plan to ante up, she wanted someone to touch her again.

She walked into the club, flashing her ID in the face of the bouncer. He laughed, nodding and letting her by. It seemed that she arrived early because there were people waiting in a line. She didn't know why she was allowed in, but perhaps it was a sympathy thing. The bouncer had to see the stress etched into her face. This was the perfect way to de-stress, Jesse St. James had told her. He was gay, and had recommended the club to her. Maybe he was wrong though, as he told her while intoxicated.

She owned a black, sleek dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She wore black boots with it, knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance that someone would take her home. Maybe a bisexual guy or girl. She was particularly looking for a female. It was something about girls, relating to her body. They could make her feel, more than any guy. She had to figure as much. She had only kissed a girl once in her life, and that was back in high school.

The music blasted through speakers. She looked around noticing the stairs near the entrance. One was for upstairs, for people who wanted a much more quieter setting. One was for downstairs, that directed people to the restrooms. The bartender was a woman, in a black vest with blonde hair. She wiped off the counter, cleaning glasses afterwards. There were people dancing, grinding on the dancefloor, some by the walls touching and others on couches sharing drinks intimately.

"Looking for a good time?" a woman asks. Rachel snaps her attention to the woman, eyes widening. She wasn't expecting an offer so early. She smiled, squaring her chest.

"No, but I'm looking for a drink," Rachel answered.

"What would you like?" she flirted.

"Doesn't matter... as long as you're buying," Rachel entertained. She followed the woman to the bar, watching her surroundings. The drink someone buys you says a lot about their intentions. The woman ordered something strong, The Long Island Iced Tea. She could handle it, having had it for countless anniversary nights. It was enough to get her through the subsequent sex they'd have, she and Finn. She shook thoughts of Finn away, taking the drink in increments.

"So, what is it that you're looking for?" the woman asked. Rachel finally took notice of the woman before her. She grinned at Rachel. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes green, sparkling a little. She obviously came here, looking for a good time.

"A good time," Rachel answered, quirking her lips playfully. She nodded her head, agreeing with Rachel on her answer.

"What kind? I could only think of two," she replied. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like number one, you and I dance and then find a quiet place to talk... or number two, you and I dance and get out of here," the woman suggested.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Rachel asked.

"Shelby," she answered. "So what do you say?" Rachel cringed internally. First off, Shelby was not a sexy name. Second, it reminded her too much of her mother, the one who had abandoned twice in her life.

"Tell you what, get me a shot of vodka, then you can choose which we get to do, deal?"

"Deal... sounds like fun," she said. "Ally, shot of vodka," she ordered, putting two fingers up. The woman smiled at then, fixing their drinks and serving them dutifully. Rachel downed hers in a matter of seconds, opening her mouth and exhaling obnoxiously. The vodka burned her chest, more than her throat. Shelby took her time, drinking the vodka, smiling apologetically when she finished. She took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor. Rachel wasn't sure how to go about this, grinding thing. Finn never knew how to dance, and he couldn't even grind in the bedroom. The woman led the way, though Slave 4 U by Britney Spears came on. Rachel smiled, following Shelby's grind. She was getting the hang of it, happy that the woman was rubbing up against parts that hadn't been touched by months by another person. She sang along with the track, biting her lip and moaned when the woman brushed up against something particular.

Whoever the DJ was mixing the track quite nicely. He or she prolongued the song, maxing it with another song. It was too good not to dance to. When the song ended, Shelby kissed her cheek.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

"May I go to the restroom first... alcohol and dancing always make me have to go to the bathroom," she lied. Shelby nodded.

"Of course, meet me at the exit," she whispered, walking away. Rachel made her way downstairs to the restrooms, rather impressed with the layout. It was fairly clean, not too dirty. It wasn't packed, as there were many, and there was security at it's doors. She smiled politely at a burly butch man, making her way into the restroom. She just needed some water on her face, so she could calm down. She was going home with Shelby, but she didn't want to be stupid, or so drunk to miss the whole experience. She wasn't took drunk, but she was way past buzzed. She splashed water on her face, touched up her make-up and made her way out of the restroom. She stared up the steps, from which she came, and frowned. Shelby wasn't going to make her feel wanted.

She jumped at hands on her waist, and a breath at her neck. She shrieked, moving to turn around, but strong arms were around her waist, keeping her place. She smelled perfume, or soap or whatever heady fragrance and calmed slightly. The security wasn't too far away.

"I can show you a better time," a whisper in her ear made her shiver. She was yanked close, her back colliding with breasts.

"Can I see you?" Rachel asked back in a whisper. There was a low throaty chuckle that seemed familiar.

"If I show you, then you might run away from me," the woman answered. The woman nipped at her neck, right at her spot. The spot that made her knees go weak and instantly moan. "You like that?" Rachel bit her lip, not wanting to give the woman the satisfaction.

"What's your name?"

"Tell me you like that and I'll tell you," the woman demanded, licking at Rachel's spot. The brunette fought herself in a moan. "So... you like that or what?" Rachel nodded.

"I loved that... now what's your name?"

"Quinn," the woman answered, and Rachel froze. She looked down taking sight of comparably pale hands on her waist. Her heart stopped. It was Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was behind her, kissing her neck. Suddenly, she turned to see the woman. Quinn stepped back, blond hair falling at her shoulders. She took in Quinn's form fitting black jeans, white fedora, that had a blue band around it. Quinn had on a white button up, with the sneakers to match. Rachel wanted to fight her attraction. The blond was stunning. Still, she hadn't seen the woman in years. And wait, what was Quinn doing in a gay club?

"Quinn... what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that... you want to be shown a better time or what?"

She really couldn't fight the offer. Walking up the steps, she had seen Shelby, grinding up against another woman. She had taken Quinn's offer, not really knowing what to do. She watched as the blond said her goodbyes to many different people. It was obvious that Quinn was a regular at the club, because she even said goodbye to the bouncers. She had taken a cab, and she wondered if she would be taking one home. She didn't have to wonder when she followed Quinn to a black Lexus. It was beautiful. It was stunning.

"Get in," Quinn ordered, opening the door for her. The car smelt new, and the leather was accommodating. She watched as Quinn got into the driver's seat. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Rachel answered, feeling the affects of alcohol. She thought that by now she would be a little sober, and perhaps seeing Quinn put her in a trace or got her high.

They made small talk on the way there. She had chosen Quinn's place because her place was a mess, and really, she felt this need to impress. They arrived at Quinn's house, or place or whatever it was. It seemed that Quinn had owned a condo, but that wasn't it. They had taken an elevator. With a ding, they had truly arrived at Quinn's place. It was beautiful. Leather couches, priceless wood floors, and some priceless carpets. She had a dinning set, made of glass and wood. She couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, my place is a mess," Quinn apologized, throwing her jacket on couch. Rachel turned to see the blond smiling at her. "Get comfortable, don't mind the mess," Quinn demanded. Rachel bit her lip, finally noticing the dim lighting. Her main goal was to go home with someone, and get lost in their essence. She never thought it'd be Quinn. She was horny, and buzzed as all hell, so perhaps Quinn being available made her do what she did. She kissed Quinn, knocking the fedora to the floor.

Quinn kissed back with fervor, gripping Rachel close, and receiving the kiss as thoroughly as possible. It was wonderful. The way Quinn held to her, kissing her with soft lips and alcohol. Their tongues collided in a dance of passion, and Rachel struggled to find her footing. It didn't matter though. Quinn held her up, making sure she wouldn't fall. They rushed to Quinn's bedroom, and on the way, taking their clothes off while trying to keeps their lips attached to one another. Getting to her bed, Quinn had pushed Rachel. Rachel moaned at the forcefulness and how exposed Quinn was.

Quinn climbed up the bed, smirking at Rachel with glassy eyes. Rachel wanted it. She was feeling something, finally, and she was grateful. "Tell me you like that," Quinn ordered lustfully, kissing Rachel's stomach and then her breasts. She was never wearing a bra under that dress. She opened her legs for Quinn to fit between and shuddered when the blond ground against her. Rachel tugged at the jeans.

"Off," she whined, tugging at them again. Quinn obliged, taking them off hurriedly and struggling just a bit.

"Alright, now tell me you like that," Quinn ordered again.

"Like what?" she asked, teasing. Her body was overly sensitive to Quinn's touch. So she gasped loudly when Quinn ground into her front again.

"That... tell me you like that," she demanded, gripping under Rachel's thigh. Rachel moaned, closing her eyes.

"More," Rachel moaned. Quinn leaned back, catching her leg to plant a wet kiss. They had gotten her boots off in the hallway. Quinn kissed her ankle again, nibbling behind the little bone. Rachel's eyes rolled back. Quinn massaged her foot, still continuing her assault on Rachel's ankle. "Oh god more," Rachel begged.

"Tell me you like that," Quinn commanded, palming Rachel's sex with one hand and withdrawing that same hand. Rachel keened, arching into Quinn, but the blond pushed her back down. "Do it... tell me you like that," Quin requested again. She knew Quinn got high off of power, and the tease was killing her, but she wanted to hold onto her power a little bit more. Quinn spread her legs wide, licking at luscious thighs and then slithered her way back up to Rachel. She sucked on Rachel's nipple, nibbling and biting. "You're fighting it... why are you fighting it?"

"I don't want you to win, and I've never had sex with a woman before so I don't know how this goes," Rachel answered.

"I can tease you all night... should I get out the cuffs?" Quinn asked, voice low and sultry. She shuddered at the thought.

"You're kinky," Rachel commented in delight.

"Yes I am... I am very, very nasty," Quinn admitted, kissing her lips lightly.

"Show me," Rachel challenged.

"First, tell me that you like it," Quinn requested. Rachel bit her lip, snaking her arms around Quinn's torso. She unclasped the blond's bra, watching it fall down down pale arms. Rachel leaned forward, kissing Quinn lightly in challenge.

"I like it," she moaned in Quinn's ear. The blond grin, hands snaking down her body. She didn't take her eyes off of Rachel's, not even when she snatched her thong off. Rachel moaned, Quinn's dominance turning her on more than she could ever imagine. Quinn held the thong up to her face, sniffing audibly. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"You smell so good," Quinn admitted, licking at the thong and then throwing it the floor. Rachel felt like she was about to pop. The sheets were silk, and it wasn't helping her move, not with the sweat lacing her body.

"Touch me, Quinn please," Rachel begged. "I like, I love it, please just touch me," Rachel demanded, raising her hips to get some kind of friction going on. Quinn obliged, finally, dipping her fingers into Rachel's sex. Rachel moaned, adjusting to the invasion. Quinn leaned down, kissing her passionately. Quinn pulled back, lips bruised from the kiss.

"Fuck my fingers baby," Quinn ordered, and almost instantly, Rachel followed suit, humping up and down. Quinn kept her hand and arm steady, except for scissoring her fingers occasionally. Rachel was tiring, but the sensations were feeling so good. She slowed, muscles flexing and contracting. Quinn shifted a little, grabbing her hip with her free hand and pushed her up and down so she could help with pace.

"Oh God, Quinn! Yes!" Rachel yelled, bouncing on the bed. She could feel her breat shaking and then the warm mouth of Quinn Fabray. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back as she fucked herself on Quinn's fingers, not to mention Quinn's assistance. She jerked, hips moving at their own accord as Quinn bit down on her nipple. Everything just felt so good. Quinn twisted her hand, scissoring once more and then curling. Rachel froze, eyes closing tight as she climax with a long, open moan. Her walls clamped down around Quinn's fingers, and she shuddered when Quinn's thumb swiped across her clit.

The blond pulled out, licking her fingers. She held them to Rachel's lips.

"Suck baby," Quinn ordered gently. Rachel sucked some of her juices from Quinn's hand. "Had enough... or you want more?" Rachel didn't even answer. Exhaustion, stress, alcohol and sex had finally put her to bed.

**So there it was... I know, freaky right, haha. There will be an actual plot to this, I promise. But review, please, I want to know what you think.**

**~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it so much. So, this story has been wracking my mind all day... and don't get me wrong, so had Crazy For You... but this... this is crazy. Anway, there's light sex in this one, so, you know, those who don't like that... be warned, I guessed, but hey, you read the rating! You had to know! Anway... Rachel's going crazy with Quinn... Take a look at the day after.**

**Again, thank you to those that reviewed. Um review again, please... I love your feedback.**

Rachel awoke, eyes snapping open immediately at the sound of a droning buzz. She was wrapped in a silk sheets and soft but solid limbs. The sun hadn't rose yet, and as she turned she groaned. 6:14 a.m. Her head pounded, and then suddenly, she realized that she was in bed with Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray! The girl who had been her tormentor for years, and then after then, for two years had become a stranger. She hadn't expected to see Quinn in a gay club, and she hadn't expected Quinn to be so... kinky. The way the blond handled her made her feel like the blonde's personal playground.

Considering all things though, she's glad she went home with Quinn instead of Shelby. She swatted the alarm, effectively turning it off. Quinn, so beautiful and amazing, groaned and rolled over. Rachel smiled, wincing when that aching pain came back. She had to get out of there. If she moved quick enough, she could make it out of there. She could leave, and escape Quinn. She had to. The blond had so easily drawn her in. It was unfair, but she couldn't blame it on alcohol. Quinn was always naturally appealing and she had seen that fully last night.

She was enamored by the woman's face, her body, her wealth. She wondered if life had been good to her, because everyone knew that life hadn't been going so well for her.

She stood, watching Quinn for any sudden movement. She stumbled slightly, the after effects of being inebriated. Hangovers were common for her, but this had never happened. She had never woken up in a luxurious condo, with a beautiful woman, who had given her great pleasure. She bit her lip just thinking about it. She was always submissive, even if she was just being a tease. She always liked being dominated, and that's probably why she had followed Quinn's orders so eagerly. Quinn was a dominant force, and while she was always so controlling and grounding, a part of her wanted to stay and see what Quinn had in store.

She couldn't do that though. Not when she just finalized a divorce of a failed marriage. She wasn't even in love with Finn anymore, and hadn't been for a while. It's the reason why she moved out to California, in a on bedroom apartment.

She gathered her clothing, but did so after surveying Quinn's room. The bed was huge, obviously. The silk sheets must have cost a substantial amount of money, and she felt a little bad for ruining them with her... mess. She took notice of the mirrors on top of Quinn's walls. She didn't notice them at first, because she wasn't sober, and she was kind of high off of Quinn's sex appeal. But, she had seen them now, shining in the darkness. How did Quinn keep them so clean?

Above Quinn's bed, on that wall was an obvious masterpiece. It was a painting of an eye, and in the middle of it, where the iris and pupil would be, was a mirror. What was Quinn's obsessions with mirrors. She had no idea, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She took note of the expensive looking dresser, laced with expensive looking jewelery. She noticed the huge flat screen television, that could obviously move forward back, left or right. It was redundant, she thought. She turned to Quinn's closet, opening it, and walking in. It was huge... a walk in closet. There was a compartment for shoes and outfits. Compartments for dresses, jackets to accommodate weather changes. Many of the clothes had tags on them. she stepped out quickly, watching for Quinn to see if she was still asleep.

She gathered her dress and boots, slipping them on. She didn't know how she was going to get home.

She looked a mess. First, she was panty-less. Second, her hair was mussed. She looked like alcohol and sex. She smelled like Quinn. She looked like a slut that had a wild time and was going to regroup. That was what she needed to do, honestly, anyway. She needed to regroup.

She wiped her eyes, steadying herself for a moment, before pushing the button for the elevator. She was going to ask the receptionist to call a taxi. But obviously, that couldn't be done, because as soon as she pushed the button, a loud, blaring alarm sounded. It hurt her ears and worsened her headache. She struggled to stop the alarm, looking for an off button anywhere. She was even more startled when she turned to see a frantic Quinn Fabray holding a knife, with wide eyes. Quinn lowered her weapon, upon seeing that it was Rachel. She searched around, bending down to grab her jeans from the other night and took out her keys. She pressed a few buttons, sighing when the alarms stopped.

They stood in silence for a moment. Rachel expected Quinn to be upset, and to yell at her. She was pretty sure it could be executed effortlessly so, even though Quinn was fully naked. The blonde didn't yell or scream. She cocked her head to the side and cracked a grin. Rachel felt her stomach turn.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel asked. Anything to stop that look Quinn was giving her. Anything that would make Quinn realize that she was naked. Anything that would stop her from getting hot all over again.

"My alarm system... for my protection... you should come back to bed," Quinn suggested. Rachel's brow furrowed.

"No thank you, I'll be on my way," Rachel nodded, turning to the elevator doors. She was unsettled. She didn't want to hear those awful sounds ever again.

"Half of this building knows that I'm awake Rachel... seeing you walk out of here with that on... I don't think I want the press to see that," Quinn commented. She wanted to know why the blond was so okay with being naked in front of her. Why the blonde was so okay with letting her stay? Wasn't this supposed to be a one night stand?

"Are you some kind of celebrity Quinn?" Rachel asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. She pursed her lips before Quinn could open her mouth. "Never mind, don't answer that... I want to go home now! This was only a one night stand, and I want to make it to my apartment safely enough. Please, allow me to proceed," Rachel half begged, half demanded. Quinn smirked, and Rachel churned. That cocky smirk that lit her soul. She was getting accustomed to it. She was starting to like it.

"Take a shower, and I will take you home, okay? And it's early, so relax," Quinn ordered softly, chuckling and retreated back into the hallway, where her room resided. Rachel humphed, biting her lip in defiance. She was appalled. She didn't like being told what to do. She hated that. Why was Quinn so casual about this? She had just had sex with her old classmate, after a divorce with another classmate. She was screwed, only because she found herself following Quinn's orders.

She followed the blonde into the room, fixing Quinn with a glare when she was presented with a wash cloth and a towel. She frowned, just thinking about being in Quinn's shower. She just knew her body would ache in memory. She was so open to Quinn the night before, She can't believe she was about to shower in the woman's bathroom. Her insides clenched in thought at what had happened. Once her lips were on Quinn's, she couldn't stop. Surely that had to be a dangerous concept.

She walked in to en suite bathroom, attached to Quinn's room. Her eyes widened at the stainless steel, wide sink, with the marble counters. The just-for-show towels matched. She looked at the toilets, clean as if Quinn had never used them. Then she took her time marveling Quinn's shower. The bath was right beside it, and she swooned at the option to take both. The shower had shower heads all around, ready to be used to their full potentials. She's be safe and secure in a shower, surrounded by smoky glass. The back wall was marbled, the color of the beautiful sink counters. Quinn's house was amazing. She stepped in the shower, closing the door afterwards. She worked the handles of the showers, perking up in delight when she felt the hot water instantly warm her skin.

She moaned in pleasure, thinking that just for a moment, she's relieved to have had a hot shower. Water poured over her body, her hair, her back. She barely had time to breathe before thoughts of Quinn came back. The blonde's touch burned her, and her kiss imprinted something deep. She hadn't been kissed like that for a long time. She shivered, running her wet fingers through her wet hair. She didn't even register the shower door opening. She froze, stock still when she felt now familiar hands brush across her waist. She felt a naked body behind her.

"Quinn... no, we can't do this again," moaned, as Quinn kissed her neck.

"Tell your body that," Quinn whispered.

"Seriously, Quinn... I don't... oh god, so good," she moaned, arching into Quinn's touch. The blonde was just kissing her, and trailing her hands over her pubic mound.

"I've been wanting something from you," Quinn whispered again, her sultry voice taking over her senses and turning her into goo.

"You can't have it... Please Quinn, don't make this hard, please," she begged. She couldn't believe it. Quinn reduced her to begging, and they had only had a one night stand. Where was the world going?

"I'll stop touching you, if you agree to have breakfast with me," Quinn propositioned, fingers stopping their tracing, before bringing up her hands to cup Rachel's breasts. "Or, I could keep touching you, and then we'd go out to breakfast," Quinn added, flicking her thumbs against sensitive nipples.

"You're not being fair," Rachel panted. She wanted to decline both of Quinn's offers. She didn't want dinner. She didn't want to see Quinn ever again. What could the blonde possibly want from her? She couldn't figure it out, and she'd blame it on Quinn hands, because they were kneading and flicking, making her cringe so deliciously.

"What is it going to be Berry?" Quinn asked, stopping her administrations.

"Oh god, don't stop," she whined. Quinn chuckled.

"So, I take that as a yes... promise me," Quinn demanded.

"I promise... now more," Rachel demanded, pushing back onto Quinn. Quinn happily obliged, touching her in all the right spots and then some.

Breakfast was awkward at first. Rachel fulfilled her promised, unhappily so. She wore a pair of Quinn's sweats and her t-shirt, along with hoodie to appease the chili weather. After her orgasm, of her third one, Quinn had offered her some clothes, promising her a wonderful breakfast. But she was so pissed, reluctantly plopping in the booth opposite of Quinn. She didn't know how much she was wrapped up in Quinn. It seemed that she couldn't resist those soft, pink lips, or that talented tongue, along with deft fingers. The orgasms were making her reel, and really, it was unfair. Quinn had to know what she was doing to her.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel snapped at the smiling blonde. The taller girl raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Why are you so upset? I'm paying for breakfast, you should be happy," Quinn offered. She didn't say it in a tone, like she was flaunting her money, but really genuinely. She looked at the menu, noticing the meal deals and their high prices. Three orgasms made her hungry and tired. She wanted to go home and eat, and forget about Quinn and her awesome sex.

"What do you want from me, Quinn?" Rachel asked. She watched Quinn's expression change from amused to a genuine smile. She'd seen that before. It was the look she used to give Finn... the look she used to give Jesse.

"Does last night have to be a one time thing?" Quinn asked unexpectedly.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked, eyeing Quinn happily. The blonde hid her face, looking away and blushing.

"Um, the number three please," Rachel asked, nodding at the woman.

"I'll have what she's having," Quinn let the woman know. She nodded, winking at Quinn. Rachel frowned.

"And your drinks?"

"Coke," they answered simultaneously. They looked at each other, Quinn smiling and Rachel hiding.

"Okay then, coming right up," the waitress nodded, leaving with a smile on her face.

"So?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn... I don't even know you... how can I-I... I just got out of a messy divorce," Rachel informed.

"I know this is crazy, but I had a really great time last night and this morning... I just... I just feel this connection towards you," Quinn explained. Rachel shook her head.

"No, Quinn... I just... I don't want this. Last night was just one night, and that's all it will ever be. I want my time alone... I can't be your whore," Rachel spat. Quinn grimaced.

"Whore? No... I didn't mean it like that... I want you, but not just for sex..." Quinn explained. Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes. She rose to her feet.

"You don't even know me Quinn... and you want to be with me?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, standing up.

"To the bathroom," Rachel half yelled. She walked away, steadying herself. She walked quickly towards the exit, leaving Quinn in the expensive diner, alone. She needed to get out of here. Marriage was grounding, letting everything that was fast go slow. But now, she wasn't in a marriage, and things were going fast. Quinn wanted to be her girlfriend? Too fast... and she wasn't even gay! She couldn't believe the events.

She flagged down a cab, giving off her address. Upon arrival, she almost cried. She couldn't wait to get into her own bed. She ran into her apartment, grabbing money for the ride and then went back up, plopping down on her bed. She picked up her cell phone, the one she had left in the house all weekend. She checked her messages, relieved when she realized that she and Quinn hadn't exchanged numbers. She got a few messages from her fathers, asking if she were alright and telling her that divorces could be hard. She got a few from Finn, who was just wondering if she was okay. He told her that he missed her, which meant his anger had subsided. She got a few messages from Noah, telling her that he had heard what happened, and that he wished that it didn't have to happen to his favorite Jew.

She sighed, biting her lip when her mind drifted back to Quinn. Every thought of the blonde made her want to touch herself. Her lower insides quivered at thoughts of Quinn inside of her, Quinn kissing her, Quinn asking for a relationship. As her mind flew, her hand traveled down her stomach, and into Quinn's sweat pants that she had acquired. She moaned at how wet she was. So quick and so easily wet, because of Quinn. She wanted to fight it, but it was too damn good.

She was addicted already to Quinn... and really, it wasn't fair.

**Please Review!**

**~Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel rested her head, closing her eyes and trying to drown out the sounds of the busy morning. She wasn't home. Being alone meant her mind would easily slip back to Quinn. She couldn't stay home, the place where she'd have no choice but to touch herself. It had been the worst as she started her menses for the month, refusing to touch herself, although she found it hard to refuse. She couldn't believe Quinn got her so wound up. She tried to rethink that night. The blond wearing that hat, with that smirk... the whole get up. She tried to think of the Quinn she knew in high school. Her heart would speed up at just the thought. She needed a hold on in her life. She needed to see Quinn.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Jesse asked, parading around the house without a shirt. He'd only let himself be seen this way in front of her.

"I don't know what's going on," she said honestly. She hadn't known. She didn't tell him the details, but she wasn't exactly lying. She had been at his house for a week now, and she could tell that he was becoming annoyed. He would come home with different guys, and she'd be the ultimate cock blocker. That didn't stop Jesse though, still, it was the principle of the thing. She needed a way to get Quinn off of her mind. Jesse scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked for something to wear. Jesse was holding some event, she wasn't sure what it was, and she didn't care.

"You're a liar, Rachel," he quipped, shifting through shirts. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Which boy toy are you goinging bring? And where the hell are we going?" Rachel asked, taking her mind off her worries.

"Both... they're meeting each other," Jesse smirked, ignoring her question. Rachel chuckled with jealousy. The most she 'fun' had was with Quinn... other than that, Finn would take care of her needs, or his... Jesse had boys calling him all night in day, boys distracting him from work, and boys blowing him kisses and fighting over him. "So... you promise to behave?" he asks. She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? I asked you to go to the Date Off... Some lucky lady will bid money for you, and you'll take her out on a date! It's for charity! You said you'd do it!" he whines, his prissy voice scratching her ears. She can remember agreeing to this when she was coming down from a sexual high. She agreed to anything, as long as he left quickly... round two was coming up. She curses herself, biting her lip in frustration. She doesn't really go on a date... more so with a female.

"I'm not gay," Rachel defends. Jesse rolls his eyes.

"How do you know that? Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Jesse asks. She shakes her head no, knowing that it's a complete lie.

"No, but I don't find them attractive. A woman can be beautiful, but they can't turn me on like a man can," Rachel explains. She disregards these fact that Quinn turned her on more than any man ever had.

"But they can turn you on, right?" he asks, teasing her.

"Shut up, I don't like woman!" she yells at him, throwing one of his shoes.

"Well, you agreed to this... you promised! Now, if you're bid upon, you will go on a date with the lucky winner, so, get up and shower... I'll find you something to wear," Jesse says, his voice stern and imperative.

"You can't make me!"

"You're being a child Rachel," he sighs. "Listen... get in the shower, okay. If you do this, I will take you out to dinner, all expenses paid," he bribes. Rachel bites her lip.

"At my favorite restaurant?" she asks.

"You only been in California for a month and a half, how do you have a favorite restaurant?" he asked incredulously.

"Finn and I came out here a few years ago," she explains simply. Jesse nods, knowing not to touch that subject,

"Well, then... if you actually get a date, then I'll make it up to you by taking you out to your favorite restaurant... as long as you do this for me," Jesse begs, putting his hands together and making a puppy dog face. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'll do it, but not because you're making that face," Rachel says. Jesse perks up, his show face showing, "and I don't like women!" she says, going off to take a shower.

She's in a small dress, really it's skimpy and horrible. She doesn't understand why a female would be attracted to something like this, but she concentrates on how to be sexy. rather than her exposed butt in the skirt. She didn't want to wear the thong, but Jesse promised that he'd pay for her to go shopping, as well. Even if she was in a rut, she'd go shopping to feel a little better. A broken heart didn't mean that she couldn't be vain. It was how she would compensate. In the way Finn wouldn't love her, and the way she couldn't love Finn, she'd make up for, spending the collective money they made, after paying bills of course. Jesse opened car door, walking out in a simple button up and a leather jacket. His jeans fit snug against his figure, no too tight and never too baggy. He looked good. She smiled at the high school flash backs of her life. Jesse was always kind of good to her. He opened the passenger side, being the perfect gentlemen.

"You know, Margeret has her eye on you... Remember we went to that dinner party, afterwards, she coudln't stop squealing about you," he informed after getting into the driver's seat. She remembered Margaret being some blue-eyed woman. She didn't know how these things were supposed to happen. "Let's see how much she'll pay," Jesse chuckled. Rachel looked at him with low eyes.

"Isn't this prostitution?" she asks. The concept seemed similar. She didn't know how many gay people would be there, but she knew that if it was Jesse, there was going to be a lot. In her purse, which rested on her lap, she felt her phone vibrate. She rolled her eyes. It could either be her fathers and or her ex husband. She was tired of being looked after in that way. The divorce was messy, and hostile, yet Finn was always seeing if she was okay. Her fathers were the ones to give Finn the permission to marry her. She knew she couldn't blame them, but she wanted someone to blame. She could blame herself, but not fully. She was deceived. She was the one cheated on, she was the one who fell out of love, she was the one who fell blindly in love with a fool.

"Hardly, no one said you had to have sex with the lucky bastard who wins you... you just have to do one date, that's it," he answers. She nods, a small feeling relief filling her through her chest. It's silent for a moment, until he opens his mouth. "How job searching?" he asks. She shrugs, not really wanting to analyze her failures. "You know you can always work for me," he whispers. She can feel her pride slip with those words.

"And work in a shitty office? Make it to places, other people who have been working there for years haven't seen... what kind of bias is that?" she asked, trying to wipe off the anger on her lips.

"Then I'll be as hard on you as I am on my other employees," he offered. She shook her head.

"Just because we're best friends, it means that you're automatically biased. It's either you're too hard on me, or too soft. There's no in between," she reminded. He nodded in agreement. She couldn't work with him, let alone for him. The corporate world wasn't her thing. She was more into the arts, preferably singing.

"You're so unhappy, did you go to that club I told you about?" he asks. She turns her head, staring out the window when she nods her head. His eyebrow raises in surprise, but he doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me? Did you get picked up? Were there any cute guy?" he asks all too excitedly. She rolls her eyes.

"No, I did not get picked up... but I did get offers. I shouldn't have went, it's not my scene," she lies. She won't tell Jesse. She just can't.

"Well, how long were you in there? Long enough for people to recognize you?" he asks. She shrugs. She doesn't even know why it's relevant.

"It wasn't for me, Jesse. I didn't have fun, now can you please drive to wherever you're forcing me to go?" she asks, irritation in her voice. He chuckles.

"The reason I ask, is because we're going to that club," he informs, shoulders shaking with laughter. At that moment, she hated how good he looked driving in a leather jacket.

"What?" she asks, sitting upright in her seat. "We can't go there!" she yells. He looks over to her, stopping a red light.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" he asks. His face is laced with concern.

"Um, nothing," she answers. He looks at her suspiciously, brow furrowing in confusion and then amusement.

"What happened?" he asks, grin on his face. "Something happened and you're not telling me," he answers. She shakes her head, trying to stop him from prying.

"Nothing Jesse, leave me alone," she demands, noncommittally. He laughs.

"I will get it out of you," he promises. She shakes her head again, because she plans to keep it a secret. It's the daytime, surely, Quinn won't be there. And the place probably looks different now. She won't see Quinn. She can't see Quinn. The odds of seeing the blond would be slim to none. Somehow, that's unsettling and settling at the same time. She'd lose her bearings if she saw Quinn. She'd probably drop dead with how wet she'd get, all because of seeing the woman. At the same time though, she kind of can't get enough of the blond. Being in her space would be euphoric, to epic proportions. It was amazing how Quinn affected her, just because of one night.

When Jesse turns the corner, she spots the many people waiting outside, dressed up and already flirting. Jesse chuckles in anticipation.

"What?" she asks.

"This will be so much fun!" he promises, clapping his hands excitedly together before putting them back on the steering wheel. He parks in the parking lot across form the club. When they exit the car, Rachel grudgingly so because he doesn't even open the door for her, everyone claps. He holds out his hands accepting his praise like a true diva.

"What's going on?" she asks, walking closely next to him.

"I don't know," he whispers back, "they're supposed to be in there already, but it's all good... I love a crowd," he whispers back before grabbing her and crossing the street. He and a lot of other strangers hug and exchange cheek kisses, and it's all so cliche. He grabs her hand as everyone walks inside. The lighting is cozy and homey. The waiters are already serving drinks and the bar tenders tips her hat to either her or Jesse, she doesn't know. She blushes anyway. She hadn't even noticed the stage the first time she was there, so for it to shine in the impressive stage light makes her smile. There's a light chatter as everyone takes their seats.

Jesse leaves her alone for a moment as he exchange more cheek kisses and laughs. There were so many women, as there were men.

"All of these people are single?" she asks, when they meet up again.

"Maybe," he wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously. He sits her down in a seat in the front row. She feels a bit awkward, especially with the way her dress is riding up, and different woman are looking at her, but she takes it in stride, thinking of the that shopping trip she'd take when it's all over. She will even drag Jesse with her. Jesse joins her, telling her that it's about to start.

"Where are you going?" she asks, when he gets up for the millionth time.

"I have to talk to the club, now behave!" he demands playfully before walking onto the stage. The crowd, quite impressive in size, claps loudly. She never knew he knew this many people. She hadn't had the liberty to know anyone when she was with Finn. He was doing his football thing and she was... a stay at home wife, who wanted to work, but her husband refused her. And she'd do anything to make him happy. He stands there, quiet, waiting for the noise to die down. She can tell that he's milking the attention. She can tell. "Okay, okay, settle down," he tells them. She crosses her legs uncomfortably when she sees a blond-haired woman looking at her. She wishes she hadn't listened to Jesse about the dress.

"Okay, so, you all know why we're here... to see who's on the market," he smiles brightly, chuckling at the crowd's agreeing screams, "but First off, I have to give thanks to the wonderful people who showed up. Thank you. And I'm sure the local LGBT community will be appreciative also," and the crowd yells more in pride and happiness. This is all overrated, she thinks. She could practically feel the hormones of the woman staring at her legs, in waves. "Second, but most importantly, I want to thank the wonderful club owner, Quinn Fabray!" he points off stage, where Quinn walks out, waving in embarrassment. She has on a yellow sun dress, the matching head band, and accommodating sandals. Rachel is in awe as her heart stops. Quinn's hair falls down her shoulders like a waterfall of gold.

Women are yelling, screaming and whistling in lust as they watch Quinn take the stand. The jealousy Rachel feels, is unexpected, but she tries to ignore it. Quinn's beautiful.

"Thank you everyone. I uh, Jesse, here, called me with this idea, and I couldn't say no. I hope you all have a good time, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pay some bills," Quinn nods her farewell, as she walks off, but she stops short when Jesse says something.

"Wait! Quinn... just for them to know, your clubs are also extended to New York and Florida, congrats!" he smiles, and Quinn flushes red.

"Thanks," she waves, catching Rachel's eye in the crowd. The blond doesn't look surprised. She gives a smirk, one identical to that one she gave on that very night, and then goes back to being embarrassed. Rachel can explain the wide eyes and the dry throat she has right now. Well, at least not to Jesse. Quinn disappears behind the curtains of the stage, smiling to herself.

Rachel can't seem to function the whole time. Especially not since Quinn gave her that taunting smirk. She finds it harder to breathe. Jesse calls her up to the stage, and a woman, who she thought was a waitress, holds out her hand to escort her to the stage. So far, a female red head was auctioned off to a female blond, a brunette male was auctioned off to another, so forth. Rachel feels self conscious on stage, hugging herself with uncertainty, and she hates that she feels this way. She had never felt this way. Never. Being with Finn had tampered with her self esteem, and ultimately, she had too. She allowed herself to be in a situation where she needed Finn. She had given him all the power when they got married. Even now... When she finalized the divorce, she cried because she was releasing his name. She was no longer Rachel Hudson. She was Rachel Berry again... but she didn't know how to be.

"$500!" a woman called out.

"Whoa! That's high... looks like somebody really wants you Rach," he teases. "Rachel's new here in California, and she's looking for a way to get away from that New Jersey air! She hasn't had fun in a long time, and she's looking for someone to change that. She's twenty six, and what she lacks in height, she makes up in stamina. She loves singing in the morning, and screaming at night, if you know what I mean," he sells her to the crowd. She doesn't like this, one bit. She doesn't even really sing anymore, but more importantly, Jesse makes her sound like some depraved sex monster. Surely, that's not the case. She flushes in embarrassment as she wills Jesse to stop with her eyes.

"$500!" the same woman calls out, holding up her bidding fan. Her brown hair is short, and she's quite attractive, but she seems too eager.

"$550!" a blond calls out, green eyes shining as she holds up her fan.

"$550! Anyone with $560!" Jesse offers, and a woman holds up her hand. "$560! Anyone with $570!" Where was Margaret when you needed her?

"$570!"

"$600!"

"$630!"

Rachel's uncomfortable with this. She really is, and she can't wait to tell her date. This really does seem like Jesse's her pimp or something. It's revolting.

"$700!"

"$800!"

"Whoa! This is getting good... anyone want to raise?"

"$1,000!" Someone calls out, and when Rachel looks, it's Quinn, holding up her hand sheepishly. Her eyes widen with amazement and fear. No way is this happening! She can't believe it. Quinn was supposed to be paying bills or something, and seriously, after their last encounter, Rachel was sure Quinn didn't want to see her. But here she is though, standing on stage, with Quinn promising to pay a thousand dollars just to take her out on a date.

"Aww, come on! $1,100!" the same blond with the green eyes calls out. She can practically hear Quinn growl in the girl's direction.

"$2,000!" Quinn promises. The blond bites her lip in defeat, and frowns, her shoulders slumping.

"Anyone want to raise?" Jesse asks, his voice heavy through the microphone. Everyone's quiet as he counts down. "Okay, sold, to the club owner!" he smiles at Rachel winking in her direction. She wonders if he was in on it in the first place. She looks back to the crowd, and Quinn's nowhere to be seen. As she's escorted off stage, she looks around for the blond, finding her at the bar. Quinn downs a shot, looking up when she hears someone slip beside her.

"Quinn," Rachel simply states. The blond looks at her, before gesturing to the bartender for two more of what Quinn just had. The woman makes them two shots, smiling when she goes to tend to another customer.

"Thanks!" Quinn calls out. They're silent as Quinn downs her second shot. Rachel watches her companion, eyes scrutinizing the blonde's appearance. "I shouldn't have done that," Quinn says quietly. Now, unexpectedly, Rachel feel guilty about it. She has no idea why.

"Jesse promised me a shopping trip, I'll pay you back," Rachel offers. Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, I can spare two thousand just fine, I shouldn't have bid on you, I'm sorry," Quinn replies. Rachel's shocked. She wasn't expecting to see this Quinn. Forgiving and sorry Quinn.

"What? Then why did you do it?" she asked. Quinn bit her lip, folding her arms on the bar island table. She buries her head in those arms, breathing slightly before answering.

"I can't get you out of my mind," Quinn answers, the reply a bit muffled from her arms. Rachel can feel her face go hot with emotions she thought she had locked away. Here she was, thinking all of these things, how doomed she was to think about Quinn forever and how much she was suffering, when Quinn was doing the same thing. She didn't even take it into account that Quinn would be feeling the same way. But then again, why would she think that? She wasn't very impressive. She even ran from Quinn. How could the blond still like her?

"Well, Jesse won't take me shopping if we don't go out," Rachel informs. She wasn't worried about shopping. Quinn felt bad, and like a fool, she was falling for it. She was going against everything, just to please Quinn, or at least make it up to her.

"Then..." Quinn trails of sighing, "What's your number?" Rachel gives her number to Quinn, heart racing in excitement or fear, she can't tell. "I'll call you okay... we'll meet up Friday, I'll pick you up. I have to go," Quinn looks upset. Quinn's gone before she can say anything, but her phone buzzes in her purse on the bar island table. She gets it out and looks at it, nothing that she has four missed calls and three new texts. One is from Quinn, letting her know that it was her number. Rachel looks in the direction of the way Quinn had gone. She screwed. She flags down the bartender, ordering another shot.

"Put it on Jesse's tab," she says. The woman nods, taking the small glass cup, and cleaning it after she downed the drink.

On Friday, two days after the auction, Rachel's nervous and ready. She had picked out her outfit early so she wouldn't have problems looking for something to wear. Quinn sent her a text a day ago, telling her to to dress light. It's the reason why she dressed in form fitting jeans, the ones Jesse told her that she had to wear, because Quinn would die. She obviously told him that she wasn't gay, but he ignored her. She threw on flats, a simple shirt and put her hair in a messy bun, her bangs reaching her eyebrows, and sides of of them cascading down her face. Jesse told her she looked cute, after sending him a picture.

When her doorbell rings, she tries hard not to squeal. She opens her apartment door to see Quinn, a white v neck, blue jeans, and small sneakers, the kind to make her feet look small, and a baseball cap, her hair, obviously in a messy ponytail, sticking out of the back. Quinn was hot, even in casual clothes. Rachel blushed, her mind going places. She tells herself, this is only to fulfill her end of the bargain. This is only for a new dress.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asks, eyeing her suspiciously. Rachel nods. "Good," Quinn says, grabbing her hand delicately and lacing their fingers together. Rachel smiles at the tenderness if the moment. They walk hand in hand down the street to Quinn's car. It's new for Rachel. "Thank you for letting me have this moment," Quinn thanks, opening the car door for her.

They got a park concert. The music is enjoyable, and she finds herself having a good time. She doesn't know the group name, and beither does Quinn.

"I brought you here, because from what I remember, music was your thing," Quinn offers. Rachel smiles.

"It is," Rachel lies. She hasn't legitimately in a long time. She still loves to sing though.

"You still sing?" Quinn asks. Rachel bites her lip.

"No one wants to hear me sing," she replies.

"I do. I remeber back in Glee club, your voice used to take me away, sing for me," Quinn requests.

"We're at a concert Quinn," Rachel excuses.

"Now, you're just using that as an excuse... the concert is over... they're packing up," Quinn informs. Rachel looks around, the music group actually packing up and the audience retreating.

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?"

"Why don't you like singing anymore?" Quinn asks.

"Why does that matter?" Rachel asked. Quinn shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter, if you say it doesn't," Quinn says. Rachel nods her head.

"Then it doesn't matter," Rachel concludes. It's quiet for a moment as the water fountain suddenly springs to life, and then there are lights illuminating it.

"You were married before... to Finn?"

"How did you know?"

"Jesse. He told me you really didnt want to go on a date... now I see why?"

"Why?"

"Because you've been hurt and alone. When you finally have the opportunity to love, you don't know what to say or what to do. You're afraid to be with someone, because you think they'd actually leave you alone again," Quinn accuses. Rachel's shocked for a moment. She doesn't know what to say. She wants to deny Quinn's statement, but she can't. She can't do it.

"Is that what this is Quinn? You want to date me because you love me?"

"No, I didn't say that. But I could love you, with time and if you give me a chance," Quinn informs.

"Why do you want a chance?"

"Because I want to know you. You're beautiful, and everything else I could want, and the other things, you just won't show it. I can't get that night out of my head. The way we touched, the way we kissed," Quinn answers. She moves close. Their faces are barely apart. Quinn makes the first move by kissing Rachel softly on the lips. And Rachel's so hooked that she can't even resist Quinn. Quinn's lips are on hers, and she's not fighting it. She wants to though, because Quinn would be there one day, and gone the next. She fights herself, pulling back from the passionate kiss.

"I-I don't want to be with you... I don't want to be anything with you," Rachel says, eyes trailing the ground. Her hands are on Quinn's shoulders, but she can bring herself to look up at the blond.

"You don't even believe that lie," Quinn whispers. "I'm not saying that I love you... I'm just saying that I want you," Quinn states, ducking down to search her face.

"Quinn... we can't," Rachel starts off, but she doesn't finish because she just has to kiss Quinn. She can feel all her control slip through her fingers. Breathless, desperate kisses... and she's the desperate one. Quinn just feels like the right kind of contact. She fits so snug, so right... like a puzzle. She moans when Quinn pulls her forward, deepening the already passionate kiss. She pulls it together, after a moment of strength. "No! No means no, Quinn!" she yells. "I can't do this with you, I don't want you!" Quinn sighs, nodding.

"I'll take you home," Quinn says.

The ride home is quiet. She wishes she could hear Quinn's thoughts. She wishes that she could do this with Quinn. She doesn't know what exactly is her problem, but she wishes to find out. After Quinn parks, she opens the door for Rachel to get out. She walks her up to her apartment, quietly waiting. Rachel turns to her when they arrive at her door. She can't find anything to say, so she turns back. She opens her door with the key she took out of her purse. She cuts on the light, and she turns back to Quinn.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's okay... How can I expect you to try and love me, when you don't love yourself. It's possible, but not for you," Quinn nods. Rachel doesn't know if she feels insulted.

"I love myself," Rachel defends.

"No you don't," Quinn challenges simply.

"Yes I do!" she yells back, quickly getting angry again.

"No... you don't," Quinn replies.

"Yes I do, yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!" and she's reduced to tears, because it's true. She's forgotten how to love herself. So much, that when she realizes it, she collapses into Quinn's arms. The blond holds her strongly. "I'm sorry," she cries. Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't be sorry... you're going to learn," Quinn assures. Rachel shakes her head.

"Teach me... please, teach me," she feels pathetic. She hates begging. She hates whining and she hates that she's put into this situation, but she can't help it. She can't help that she's so easily drawn into the blond. She's addicted to the blond's lips, and her smile that follows. She's hooked onto the blonde's fingers, tracing her body with fire and ice. She's obsessed with the way her body responds to Quinn's... in a way that it had never responded to anyone before. She can't help herself. She kisses Quinn, craving the feel of their burning skins rubbing together. Her kisses are desperate, because she's addicted to their deuling tongues. Quinn moves forward, taking her hand and leading the way. Rachel stops short. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how to love yourself," Quinn answers. Rachel follows Quinn like a fool. She'll be Quinn's fool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the loving reviews! I love them so much!**

**Thank you for those whom have read this, and those who have favorited/alerted/author alerted me. It means a lot to me... like reviews.**

**I promised you fun... there is fun. Next chapter: Rachel will sing.**

**Thank you and Review... please? I love them!**

**Warning: Sex is in this chapter...**

Quinn kissed down the expanse of her back, making her shiver with delight. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this. She was feeling exposed and loved at the same time. Quinn wore her out. The endless touches and the faint moans. Their bodies would burn together as they collided over and over in pleasure. She loved that feeling of Quinn's body on hers. Something about feeling secure all around. She didn't know how she came to be this lucky. Quinn wouldn't stop touching her, making sure she was okay. Quinn's lips reached the small of her back and she shivered one last time.

"Oh god, Quinn," she moaned out. She had just become comfortable with calling out someone's name, mainly Quinn's. She wondered is sex with all women were like this. Amazing, passionate, soft and dominating. She didn't want to find out though. She was content with Quinn.

"Turn around," Quinn whispered. Rachel did as she was told. She didn't know what having sex had to do with her loving herself, but she didn't exactly refuse the notion. she absolutely loved Quinn inside of her. This was fast, she had to admit. Certainly, Jesse had been calling her all night into the morning, but she didn't pick up. Quinn kissed her passionately, lips bruised from kissing her hours unto this one. Quinn was between her legs, that fact being known when the blond ground into her center. She gasped in pleasure, looking into Quinn's eyes. She tried hard not to close her eyes.

"Quinn," she began. She was about to tell the blond about what she wanted. She didn't want to come off as some whore, but she didn't want to put a label on it. Whatever they were, whatever they were doing, she didn't want it to stop, but she couldn't be Quinn's girlfriend. She was simply holding out, because maybe a guy would be interested in her, or something else.

"You ready to learn how to love yourself?" Quinn whispered, her breath cool against Rachel's face. Rachel nodded absently as Quinn ground again. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "You're so wet," Quinn commented. Rachel nodded again, because really, she was. "I want you to do something," Quinn informed.

"W-what?" Rachel gasped out.

"Touch yourself," Quinn answered. Rachel stopped altogether, fighting her moan Quinn ground again. Her eyes opened wide. Quinn kissed her to calm her down. "Have you ever touched yourself?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"When I think of you," Rachel answered. Quinn kissed her again. There was no smirk or smile, no nod of approval. There was simply an encouraging kiss.

"You need to be comfortable with yourself... I want to see you touch yourself," Quinn said, kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. It was early morning, meaning they had made lo- had sex all night. Her mind stuttered as she tried to think of what to say or do. She wasn't exactly comfortable with this, but Quinn didn't seem like she was judging. Quinn kissed her again. "Go on... touch yourself," Quinn encouraged again, nodding. She lifted herself from Rachel's front. She was still hovering over her, elbows on both sides of Rachel's face. She looked down at their naked bodies. She still didn't have a chance to touch Quinn like she wanted to, but she didn't know how to, but Quinn wasn't complaining.

"Quinn... I-I do-," Rachel began but Quinn shook her head.

"Shh, I'm right here... close your eyes," Quinn comforted. Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for Quinn's guidance. "This is not a quick fuck, okay? I want to to get familiar with your body, make love to it," Quinn instructed. Rachel raised one eye lid and one eye brow.

"Quinn, that's ridiculous. If people heard about this, they'd think I was a creep," Rachel informed. Finn always told her to think of how other would feel.

"But I'm not people, I'm me... and I'm not judging you. And if it's crazy then consider me crazy," Quinn said, a small conviction in her tone.

"You-," Rachel began to ask.

"When I don't feel loved, I make love to myself all the time," Quinn answered her question before she could get it out.

"You do?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of... go the pace you want," Quinn advised. Rachel nodded. She hesitantly touched her soft stomach, trailing down to pubic mound, down to her wet folds. She moaned, biting her lip in embarrassment afterwards. "Nothing to be ashamed of," Quinn reminded. Rachel nodded, bringing her other hand up to her breast. She moaned again, bucking her hips to her slow thrusts.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned closing her eyes. Quinn kissed her neck softly, crooning in her ear.

"There is so much to love about your body," Quinn whispered. Rachel moaned again. "So much... I love kissing your neck, tonguing down your body. I love touching all that's soft and slippery. You get so wet," Quinn spoke, taking a break afterwards to keep kissing. Rachel rubbed herself harder and a little faster. "Slow down baby... you're making love to your body," Quinn reminded. Rachel nodded, slowing purposely. She was so overwhelmed with the sensations. Quinn was kissing her, nibbling at her neck, while she touched herself thoroughly.

"Oh god, Quinn," Rachel moaned out again. She was all for making love to herself, but she thought it would be a little creepy if she called out her own name.

"What do you love about your body baby?" Quinn asked. Rachel struggled for words, her face contorting in pleasure.

"H-how, how it responds t-to you," Rachel answered. Quinn hummed in agreement.

"I love that too baby," Quinn's voice was deep, low and sultry.

"Quinn... I want... I want faster," Rachel moaned. Quinn nodded.

"Do it baby, respond to your own body," Quinn advised. Rachel nodded, stroking a little faster. She was pinching her nipple continuously, that is, until Quinn sucked on the free one. She moaned louder. Touching herself always got the job done, but it was always better when Quinn did it. She stroked faster, going the pace Quinn's tongue was going. Fast, absently swirling around the rosy bud. She was getting close.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" Rachel keened, bucking to meet her own fingers. Quinn bit down on her nipple.

"That's it baby, lose it baby," Quinn instructed. Rachel moved faster, curling her toes and shaking into Quinn. Her jaw opened, lying slack as she convulsed violently. She was coming, and she was loving it. She gasped heavily, trying to control her moans, but as Quinn advised, she was losing it. She moaned loudly, gasping and gaping. Quinn didn't stop her kisses. Rachel rode out her orgasm, pulling her fingers out of herself after starting the descent from her high. She breathed heavily, sighing in splendor. "Taste yourself baby," Quinn directed. Rachel did so, humming in gratification.

"Thank you," Rachel thanked, smiling at Quinn. Quinn nodded, kissing her again. Quinn rolled over afterwards, breathing soundly.

"Are you busy today?" Rachel frowned. She shook her head. All she had planned was job hunting. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to work out anyway.

"No, why?" Rachel was still panting. Quinn looked at her, propping up on one elbow.

"Because I want to take you out today," Quinn answered, smiling her expectant charming smile.

"Where?"

"Say you'll go with me and I'll take you there," Quinn prompted Rachel eyes her suspiciously.

"I don't know..."

"Please, please, please, please," Quinn begged childishly. Rachel giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay, fine, but I'm not doing anything crazy," Rachel promised. She kissed Quinn as she rolled out of bed. She showered, locking the door to make sure Quinn wouldn't find her way inside. She reflected on the night's events. Quinn was endearing and attentive. She seemed like she didn't want to let go of her. It felt good. She lathered aching spots on her baby, scrubbed the excessive passion marks, and rinsed through hair that's been pulled on. Making it out of her shower, Rachel brushed her teeth in silence, wondering what Quinn was doing. she walked out of the bathroom to find Quinn gone. She lotioned and dressed quietly, begging herself not assume the worst. She left the room, smiling when she saw Quinn eating at her dinner dining table. It was only a piece of toast, but when Quinn spotted her, she dropped the piece, eyes wide and mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry," Quinn apologized.

"It's okay, eat, I don't want to starve you," Rachel excused.

"I didn't want to leave... I didn't want you to come out the shower and be alone. I wanted you to know that I wouldn't leave," Quinn said. Rachel smiled graciously. Quinn was thoughtful.

"Thank you," she replied, "now, what do you have planned?" Quinn shook her head as she finished up the toast.

"Not telling you, I'm just glad you wore tights," Quinn nodded, watching Rachel's tights. Rachel rolled her eyes. "We have to go to my house so I can shower," Quinn informed. Rachel nodded, kissing Quinn chastely on the lips.

"Let's go," Rachel smiled, walking to grab her own keys. Quinn followed her.

Quinn took her to a racetrack. She was surprised about what she was going to do. Quinn seemed to be close with the track owner or one of the drivers, she wasn't really listening. Quinn passed her a pink tracksuit, the perfect gear for a fast car, and a helmet. Quinn slipped into her blue one, putting her head back into a ponytail first. Quinn took her hand and led it to the car.

"Get in," Quinn instructed, slipping through the passenger seat window, feet first. Rachel stared at the blond bewildered for a moment.

"What?" she asked as Quinn secured her seat belts.

"I said get in," Quinn repeated, smiling at her.

"But, aren't you going to drive?" she asked. Quinn looked at Rachel and then at the dashboard of the car.

"No... you are, come on," Quinn demanded gently. She was encouraging, but Rachel was scared.

"But Quinn... I'm not comfortable with... this," Rachel gestured towards the car.

"Come on, I'll help you through this... this is another lesson to be learned," Quinn informed. Rachel frowned. She walked over to the driver's seat, slipping uncomfortably in the car. There was no way she could handle this. She sat in the car, staring at Quinn. The blond was smiling hard. Rachel grimaced before turning back to the track. "Come on, relax," Quinn encouraged.

"Quinn... why? This is... I can't do this," Rachel said. She felt like crying. This wasn't so bad, but she was being a baby about this. She sat so small in the driver's seat.

"Listen to me, okay?" Quinn prompted. She took off her helmet to make a connection with her. "This is to teach you how to trust yourself... I'll help you through this, okay? Trust yourself how to have fun, to enjoy life, okay? This car, is your life... and really, it's not as much pressure as you think it is," Quinn reasoned. "Trust yourself to get around this track okay?" Rachel nodded. She didn't really know what to do. She gripped the steering wheel, trying to build the courage to actually do this. "You ready?" Rachel nodded, lying to herself. Quinn turned the key into the ignition. The car roared loudly as it started. Rachel shrieked, jumping as it roared. Quinn chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized. Quinn shook her head, putting her helmet back on.

"No need to apologize," Quinn excused, "Just go." Rachel hesitantly put her foot on the pedal. The car roared again. "I'm right here with you," Quinn reminded. Rachel nodded, stepping on the gas, sending the car off down the track. She kept a tight grip on the steering wheel, trying to still her heart. She pressed the pedal more with her foot, gaining a little bit of confidence. "Here goes the first turn," Quinn said. Rachel nodded. "Ease up a little on the gas so you don't make a sharp turn, I don't think you can handle that yet," Quinn said. Rachel nodded, following instructions. She succeeded in making her first turn. She almost squealed in happiness, but kept her hands on the wheel, keeping them secure, but eased a little on the grip.

"I'm doing it!" she squealed.

"Yes you are," Quinn nodded. "Turns on the track symbolize hardships and obstacles of life, but knowing how to handle these turns makes you more in control of your life. No more husband telling you what to do, or what to say, just for the sake of him. You can be honest with yourself if you want to, or you could lie to yourself if you want. You can choose to go faster in life, or you could choose to slow it down. It's no longer a collective choice," Quinn taught as she drove. She passed the finish line, but kept going. This was fun. She actually felt Quinn's words. She realized that she was in control of her life and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

"What does this have to do with loving myself?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked at the track.

"If you learn how to trust yourself, then you can learn how to trust others. Your life is precious, and so is your heart. I'm not saying someone won't try to break it, I'm just saying that there are those who won't break it. You have the power to put yourself in or out of a volatile relationship," Quinn answered. Rachel smiled. This was so invigorating. She could open her heart, if she wanted to. She could keep it closed if she wanted. She was ready to move on, but she, alone, could set the pace. She experimented between different paces, loving buzz of the engine reverberating through her body. They made it through the finish line for the last time when Rachel stopped. She climbed out of the car fast, throwing off her helmet. Hopping in joy and waiting for Quinn to get out. Once the blond was finally out, taking off her helmet, she jumped on her, kissing her hard. She screamed into Quinn's mouth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled still jumping. Quinn steadied her.

"For what?"

"Teaching me how to relax and enjoy the ride! That was fun!" Rachel answered. Rachel kissed her again. "And thank you for the lesson," she thanked, kissing her again. If anything, she knew she could trust Quinn.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**I am honored to be writing this! Feel sad for Quinn... or something. Also, I think there's going to be smut every other chapter... I think. I don't know yet. I write as I go.**

**Next chapter: Fabrry sex and some relationship promotions.**

**Pleas review! I love them!**

Quinn had invited her to join her in a bath. Of course Quinn offered when their lips were trapped between each others. She couldn't resist. She loved being naked with Quinn. This 'bath' thing was new. Quinn helped her get undressed as the bath water Quinn turned on splayed. Quinn had stepped in the huge tub first, adjusting to the temperature and sitting down. Quinn beckoned Rachel with her hand, smiling also. Rachel smiled and stepped into the steaming, but soothing bath water. She sat down, between Quinn's legs and sighed heavily. She leaned back against Quinn, shuddering when Quinn kissed her shoulder lovingly. The scene was nothing but intimate. There was a lot of space in the tub, but she felt secure and complete in Quinn's arms. She moaned in satisfaction.

"This is amazing," she commented. She could feel Quinn nod her head.

"You're amazing," Quinn reminded. She gave equally doting compliments to Rachel all week. Rachel loved being reminded, and slowly, she was starting to believe it. The lighting was dim, intimate, and loving. Quinn held her close and laced their hands in the water. The only sound penetrating the silence was the sound of water dripping from their free limbs, and maybe a few small waves they had created with their hands. All week they had been 'hanging out', which of course included the sex and the frequent kisses. "Tell me about your marriage," Quinn requested, kissing Rachel's back. Rachel swallowed. There were so many memories.

"Why?"

"I want to know more than just your body," Quinn answered quickly. Rachel was quiet. She didn't know what to think. Obviously, she and Quinn were friends...with benefits, but regardless, they were friends.

"We got married out of high school, which is one of my biggest regrets... I never really considered my options... I was just jumping on the marriage train. I was so blindly in love with him... when I shouldn't have been. The reason was ridiculous too. By the end of senior year, I uh, I had a pregnancy scare. Some tests were saying negative and some were saying positive, we weren't too sure," Rachel recalled. Quinn listened intently.

"That's why you were acting all weird," Quinn lamented.

"I wasn't aware anyone had noticed," Rachel threw out. She felt Quinn nod against her back. "He awkwardly proposed when he thought I was pregnant. I told him as soon as I wasn't, but he saw how happy his proposal made me, so he didn't take it back. We were young and foolish," Rachel continued. She hadn't talked about this with anyone, not even Jesse. Her fathers wouldn't understand and Finn... she cringed at his name. She wasn't sure if they could go back to being friends.

"When did you fall out of love with him?" Quinn asked.

"When I was twenty two. We were arguing a lot, and Finn had never been the brightest person. So, I wasn't surprised when he tried and failed to hide his infidelity. I cried so hard, and he didn't know that I knew. He would get frustrated because I couldn't tell him. I was so broken up, that I couldn't say it. He would yell and accuse me of cheating. I knew I didn't want to be in this kind of relationship. I stayed with him though, because I reasoned that couples would fight and all that mattered was that we loved each other. Then he kept lying, cheating and accusing. I cheated a few times too, but that's only because he was neglecting me," Rachel explained.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I don't love him, Quinn. I'm fine, I just wish he didn't call every other day... to see if I was okay or whatever other reason he'd give," Rachel complained.

"He misses you," Quinn offered, but it sounded more like a fact. "I would miss you too," Quinn said. Rachel's breath hitched. She wasn't ready for raw emotions. She just changed the subject.

"What happened to you sophomore year... it was like you disappeared," Rachel asked.

"My past is shitty, I don't want to talk about it," Quinn declined her question. Rachel turned, the water moving around her body.

"Tell me," Rachel prompted. Quinn looked away. She took a deep breath before starting. Rachel smiled a small smile before turning back around.

"Sophomore year... I told my parents that I was gay. They bitched about it. Mostly my father, but not my mom. She just allowed him to yell and scream, and even hit. They kicked me out," Quinn explained. Rachel gasped. She remembered asking herself why Quinn would go home with Brittany and Santana all the time. "I let Santana have my crown, and she completely threw it in my face. I stayed in Glee because it made me happy, but at the same time, I was suffering in a relationship with my first girlfriend. She hungry for attention, that she didn't pay a lot of attention to me. So my life was a boring story. I would go to school, go to Glee and go home with Brittany. Hayden broke up with me for some jock," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel apologized. Quinn chuckled.

"It wasn't your fault," she excused. Rachel nodded and Quinn remained quiet.

"What happened next?"

"What makes you think something else happened?" Quinn asked. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes before continuing. Rachel could tell that this was the part Quinn hated the most. "Junior year, my mom came to me, extending her hand to help me out, yadda, yadda, yadda. She was still with my father... so I told her... I told her..." Quinn hesitated. Rachel turned to see Quinn staring the at the bathroom tiles, her jaw clenched in anger... or regret. "I told her that she had to choose," Quinn finished. Rachel gasped again. She didn't mean to. She could see how this was affected Quinn, but she'd never give her parents an ultimatum.

"Quinn..." Rachel began. Quinn shook her head. "No, you don't have to finish," Rachel said before Quinn could refuse her. Quinn nodded, trying to steady her breathing. Rachel kissed her, only to calm her down. Quinn kissed back, desperately. "I'm sorry," Rachel apologized again.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to..." Quinn struggled with words. This is the first time she'd ever seen Quinn so fragile, so broken. She didn't realize that Quinn would also need clarity.

"It's okay, baby, calm down, okay?" Rachel soothed. She kissed Quinn's temple, then her cheek, and then her lips. She frowned when tears started to roll down Quinn's face. She wiped those tears away, kissing Quinn's lips to let her know that it was okay. "Do you want to get out?" Quinn hesitated.

"Can I hold you?" she whispered. Rachel nodded. Quinn took out the drain plug, wrapping Rachel in a towel and ushering her out the bathroom and into the bedroom. Rachel eased into Quinn's bed, silently moaning at the feel of the sheets. Quinn slipped in next to her, and lied on her chest. Rachel could feel her heart race and then slow. Quinn held her tight. They were quiet, letting the sounds of nothingness creep in. In no time, Quinn was sleep. Rachel had fell asleep briefly also.

She woke to Quinn kissing her quivering stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head," Quinn demanded playfully, bouncing on the bed to rouse Rachel. Rachel was astounded. Quinn could be as sad as she allowed herself to be and as fun as she wanted. She couldn't, and never had teh ability to just turn off her feelings like that. She groaned, raising her arms to stretch. She hugged Quinn mid-stretch.

"Why are you so excited?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're going shopping with me, and is accompanying me to my "Appreciation Party" tonight!" Quinn half yells. Rachel rolls her eyes before questioning.

"What?"

"You're going shopping with me and accompanying m-," Quinn starts out slowly.

"I heard you Quinn... but what do you mean I am accompanying you to this... whatever it is?" Rachel asked.

"It's an "Appreciation Party" for my backers and you're coming with me," Quinn says casually.

"Quinn... I-I... you, I thought we-," Rachel struggles to confront Quinn about her demand.

"Not as my date, as my plus one... unless, you know, if you want to come as my date, you know, I wouldn't mind," Quinn says nervously. Rachel smiles, trying to shy away from the conversation. She's not ready to commit.

"I'll go as your plus one... but I don't have that much money to get a dress, is it very formal?" Rachel asks. Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that, I got that," Quinn assures. Rachel bites her lip.

"Quinn... I can't pay you back, I don't think I-," Rachel's cut off by Quinn's lips.

"I can't stop kissing you... you're so cute," Quinn croons, squeezing Rachel's cheeks. "Seriously, don't worry about it, you don't have to pay me back, I want you to look beautiful tonight," Quinn smiles, kissing her soundly before hopping off the bed. Rachel follows her with her eyes.

"Quinn... can I join you in the shower?"

"Come on babe!"

While they're shopping, there's people staring, some actually recognizing her and some pointing at Quinn. Quinn's not really a celebrity, but she's definitly known. The blond seems like all fun, picking out dresses for herself. She forces Rachel to try on a few things. Rachel loves it actually. She loves that Quinn's so involved. She loves having someone willing to spend money on her. She loves the attention. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She didn't want to embrace it fully yet though. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself.

She picks out a green dress, and Quinn informs her that a stylist is actually going to accompany them. She's kind of excited. She knows that she'd be tucked under Quinn's arm, so she wouldn't feel like some kind of stranger. Everyone was going to be looking at her and Quinn, because it was the blonde's party. Quinn set up this whole party just for the people who believed in her dream to own a night club, and really, Rachel's proud. She's honored that she's allowed to be in the blonde's presence.

Before she actually gets dress though, she and Quinn spend time in the blonde's shower. Rachel never felt so loved before. What other feeling can call it? Quinn makes love to her. It's true. The blond takes her time, worshipping places that she never had worshipped before. Quinn's sex is explosive, and really, Rachel can't wait to reciprocate. She's amazed, because the blond doesn't complain. She doesn't pressure.

The stylist is friendly, and she obviously knows what she's talking about.

Arriving at the party, people are taking pictures. Rachel's a little shy, but she can manage. She's getting more accustomed to this, and she likes that. Her old self would be all over Quinn and bask in the attention. But this new her, is exploring things she had never been exposed to before. She only recognize a few actors and music artists. She can't contain her excitement. In the party, Quinn stays by her side. The blond is absolutely stunning in her black dress that stops right before the knees. For some reason, Rachel wants to take it off of her.

People are asking if they're involved. She can feel Quinn's frustrarions when teh blonde explains that they're just friends and that she's her plus one. Rachel sort of, kind of wants to be more.

The party is amazing. There's food, people, bad jokes and great music. Quinn leaves her for only two minutes but joins her again. She introduced to wealthy backers and important people in business, and she tells herself that she could get used to this. She can remember being at an important event with Finn, for his career. He left her for most of the night. The best part about that night was the sex afterwards, but comparably, he doesn't compare.

Something horrible happens. The musician set for the night throws up and settles in the restroom. Quinn needs a singer, and that's where she steps in. Quinn asks her.

"I don't want to pressure you... but, you know how to sing and since the singer is otherwise occupied... look, he was only supposed to do two more songs I'll even pay you," Quinn says. Rachel's brow drops dramatically. She can feel the panic spread all over her chest.

"But-," Rachel begins to argue. Quinn shifts a little closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm not pressuring you, okay? You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I believe in you. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation... I just, I would like to hear you sing," Quinn whispers. Rachel swallows. That's all the encouragement she needs really, because suddenly, she wants to sing, for Quinn. If there was only one reason, it would be for Quinn.

She remembers how to do it. When Quinn, and before it was Finn, is not around, she'd sing loudly in the shower or when she was doing the dishes. She's kind of nervous when she steps on stage. The polite drummer asks if there's a particular song she wants to sing, and she tells him the songs she's been wanting to sing. Touch Me by Spring Awakening Cast. He smiles happily, nodding. Quinn's in the crowd watching, her black dress sexily fitting and her hair in an accommodating up-do. Rachel stares into hazel eyes across the room, and she has her inspiration; her courage; her purpose. She wants to sing for Quinn.

She sings the first line, and Quinn flushes embarrassingly red before taking a sip of her drink. She sings, and the room is completely silent. She's amazed that she didn't mess up from her nerves. Quinn smiles as she goes into the chorus. By the second verse people are clapping and howling inappropriately. She's gaining more and more confidence. During the bridge, everyone's clapping, cat calling.

The next and final song she sings is On My Own... because it was actually one of her favorite songs... and when she sings that song, it reminds her of Finn. She sings with the passion she had in high school. She sings with conviction, like singing was her life. She doesn't register the claps or the howls. She likes that she's learning. She can feel the joy she used to have from singing. She missed it so much. It's the reason she started crying at the end of the song. People are clapping and some are crying along with her. Quinn gives a hug when she steps off stage. It's a tight, reassuring hug, like Quinn knew why she was crying.

"It's going to be okay, Rach, I'm right here," Quinn says. Rachel nods into Quinn's neck.

After she cries, she stands close to Quinn, just for the essence of support. She's surprised when a man approaches her.

"May we speak with you Miss?" she looks at Quinn, a bit unsure. Quinn nods.

"Yes?"

"We have on good authority that you're not tied up at the moment and we would like to offer you a job. A Cabaret singer... you'll work your way up to main act, and as I see it, you'll be main act in no time," he says. Rachel's eyes are wide. She looks over the man's shoulder, and Quinn is staring, dark eyes piercing her soul. Quinn winks.

Quinn winks.

She set this whole thing up. She just knows. The way the blond smirks and winks at her, she just has to know. Quinn probably paid the original singer. She thinks back on it. Quinn did leave her for about two minutes, right around the time the singer bailed, so to speak. She can't believe it. The man extends his card, tells her to call him, and leaves. Quinn nods from across the room, confirming her suspicions. She walks over slowly to the blond.

"What kind of life lesson was that?"

"You used to love singing. It was your outlet, and now, I have to claw emotions out of you. I want you to know that you'll always have an outlet. Always. You used to be so happy, clearing your heart and mind. Singing brought you something no one else could ever give you. I just wanted you to rediscover it. Singing is not an obligation. It's a passion. You just showed me your passion," Quinn says. Rachel wants to cry. Quinn was right. Rachel realizes the power of her voice. The thing that gave her confidence back then. She hugs Quinn, briefly. People are wanting her autograph and telling her that she's wonderful. It's all so overwhelming.

By the end of the night, Quinn thanks her, but that's before she tells Quinn that she has a date. She doesn't know why she accepted, although hesitantly so, but she's so eager to tell her best friend. Todd was attractive and had a great smile. He asked her, gave her a time and a date. She wishes she doesn't have to see Quinn's smile fall. She apologizes though.

"Quinn... I'm sorry, I-," she doesn't get to finish.

"You're an adult, Rachel. I don't control you. Just as long as your consenting, and accepting, then I'll be fine. You're rediscovering Rachel... that's important. Now, let's go before you get pounced on by your fans," Quinn jokes at the last part. Quinn was protecting her own feelings. Rachel could feel the tension building in that small time, and Quinn quickly diminished it, by grabbing her hand. Quinn gave her last words on stage and smiled before taking her hand and leaving.

"Quinn... I'm sorry about earlier," Rachel whispers when they're in her bed that night, after sex. She was excited and ready. Quinn was willing, and a bit reluctant.

"It's okay," Quinn lies. She could feel the tightness of Quinn's chest, but she can't see the blonde's face in the dark.

"I love you," Rachel says. She's not sure how she means that, and she remembers wishing that she'd never have to say those words again. She can't help it when it comes to Quinn though.

"I love you too," Quinn repeats after her. She's not sure how Quinn means it either.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So all this time you've been fucking Quinn Fabray? And now you're just coming from a date with some gay guy?" Jesse asked incredulously. "It's only eight o'clock, what he had to go home to hubby?" Rachel shook her head. It wasn't like that at all.

"He's not gay," Rachel said. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Sure... anyway, why are you going out with drama queens and not in bed with Quinn?" Jesse asked.

"Quinn and I just don't have sex, we do other things too," Rachel defended. He snorted.

"Yeah, like make love?"

"She likes me, but since I went out with that guy, she probably doesn't want to now. What if she's out with another girl or something?" Rachel asked. She had been staring at her phone for an hour looking for a phone call. Quinn would call her, she just had to. She hoped she hadn't upset the blonde deeply. She hated the date. He wasn't interesting and really, the whole time she was just thinking about Quinn. What was Quinn thinking about right now? Where was Quinn? Did Quinn enjoy chocolate? Trivial things that involved Quinn plagued her mind. It wasn't like she was keeping her date occupied. He would constantly stare at men when she wasn't looking.

"She's changing you, in a good way, Rach! You got a job! Because of her. Because she encouraged you to do something that you love. I'd switch with you in heartbeat. Why are you denying yourself this pleasure?" Jesse asked. He had a point. Being with Quinn was always pleasurable, even if they didn't have sex, which they did, but that was beside the point. She was being an idiot.

"What if she doesn't call?" Rachel asked. She was off. She had called the guy about singing and now she's a cabaret singer. She wasn't scheduled yet, but they'd be calling her. Jesse scoffed.

"What if she thinks you're fucking what's his name right now? Why would she call if she's thinking that?" Jesse asked. He was making too much sense.

"But I'm not! I don't even want him," Rachel pouted.

"You're being a little girl. Call her right now," Jesse ordered. Rachel bit her lip. What if Quinn didn't pick up? What if Quinn was angry with her? They had sex after that night - and Quinn was paying extra attention to her body. Was that bad? Was Quinn trying to tell her something? Jesse sighed as she stared at her phone. He stole it from her, rolling his eyes hard. She reached for the phone.

"No Jesse, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, trying to reach for the phone. He lifted his arm, which had her jumping in an attempt to get her phone. He looked up, going through Rachel's contacts.

"Oh, you have Quinn on speed dial," he commented, "you're so freaking in love!" he laughed.

"Stop it Jesse, give it to me!" Rachel demanded, still jumping to get it.

"And start!" he said, pressing the green start button. He was making the call. Rachel jumped up and down, trying to get the phone, and failing embarrassingly. "It's calling and soon, she'll be picking up!" Jesse said. He lowered his arm, letting her snatch it from him. He smiled as he heard Quinn ask 'Hello' repeatedly. Rachel looked down at her phone and then up at Jesse. She was panicking.

"What do I do?" Rachel asked nervously. His brow dropped.

"Say hello!" he urged, pointing at the phone. Rachel heaved, wide-eyed, and quickly brought her ear to the phone.

"Hello, uh, hello?" Rachel asked, almost yelling.

"Hello? Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, Quinn, hello," Rachel greeted.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound a bit... hysterical," Quinn asked. Rachel smiled at the concern in Quinn's voice.

"I'm fine," Rachel answered. She turned to Jesse who was standing with his arms folded. She covered the speaker with her hand and lowered it to her chest. "What should I say?" Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask if, uh... if she could keep you company in an activity," Jesse suggested.

"Activity? That's so uncool. What if she's busy?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Jesse said. Rachel nodded.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Is something wrong with your phone, I lost you for like three minutes," Quinn said. Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry, I was... I was trying to find my charger," Rachel lied. Quinn laughed.

"You're a horrible liar... Is there anything that you wanted?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head again.

"No, Um, are you busy, would you like to... hang out tonight?" Rachel asked, closing her eyes and hoping that Quinn wasn't busy.

"Uh," Quinn sighed, "I can't," Quinn said, sounding a bit unhappy. Rachel frowned. A woman in Quinn's background spoke and Rachel froze.

"Oh, I totally understand, you're with someone at the moment, I'm sorry. Continue with kissing her and doing the things you would normally do with an attractive female, I'm sorry I bothered you," Rachel spit out fast and upset. She hung up. She looked up at Jesse who asked what happened. Rachel shook her head. She frowned, though, when Quinn called back. "Hello?"

"Rachel? Hello... no, you have it mixed up. I'm at the club," Quinn said. Rachel nodded, trying to wipe the tears away form her eyes. She didn't know why that was supposed to make her feel better. "I'm doing inventory," Quinn said. "The woman you heard was my bartender," Quinn explained. Rachel closed her eyes in embarrassment. She made a complete fool of herself.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Rachel apologized, but relaxed when Quinn chuckled lightly.

"You want to join me? I would really love your company," Quinn spoke nervously. Rachel smiled. Quinn could be the most shy person she knew sometimes. It was refreshing.

"I would love to!" Rachel responded. Rachel beamed at the phone. She glanced at Jesse who was smiling. "I'll shower and be right over," Rachel promised.

"You staying the night?" Quinn asked.

"At you club?"

"We can go to my place after we're done here, I wouldn't mind, unless, that's against the rules now, or something," Quinn began. Rachel shook her head.

"No, not at all. I'll pack," Rachel squealed happily. "Bye Quinn," Rachel said.

"Bye Rach," Quinn laughed and hung up. Jesse held out his arms so she could fall into them. They both jumped happily together.

"Okay, you pick out my outfit and I'll shower, hurry!" Rachel demanded running down the hall and into her bathroom. Jesse rolled his eyes.

After her shower, she packed her bag, throwing on the outfit that Jesse picked out for her. Sometimes she considered herself lucky that she had him as a best friend. She wore a loose fitting black shirt that hung off her shoulders. She curled her hair at the ends and secured her black pleated mini-skirt, that matched the material of the shirt. She wore black boots that went up mid-calf. She felt beautiful. She walked with confidence. Jesse helped her into the cab, rolling his eyes at the huge duffle bag she had packed.

She arrived at the club, smiling at the security guard that stood in the entrance way. It was closed, but a popular club like this would need security at all times. He opened the door for her, smiling back graciously. She entered taking in the empty club. It smelt freash. Quinn was behind the bar, white tank top, and small shorts and fitting capris. She looked relaxed in her own element. She smiled at Rachel. The rag on Quinn's shoulder made her seem like a working lady. Quinn had a pencil in her hair, which was wrapped up into a messy bun. A clipboard lie still on the bar counter. Quinn walked out of the bar island and walked up to Rachel. Rachel set her bag down on a nearby stool.

"Sorry, "I'm a little dirty," Quinn said after hugging her. Rachel beamed.

"That's okay," Rachel excused, smiling at Quinn. She was so happy to see the blonde. She stood on her tip toes to plant a small kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I thought..." Quinn trailed off when Rachel shook her head.

"It didn't work out between him and I... because I kept thinking about you," Rachel admitted. Quinn smiled.

"Well in that case," Quinn trailed off, leaning down to kiss Rachel passionately. Immediatly Rachel closed her eyes and moaned into Quinn's mouth. Quinn laced her fingers through Rachel's hair, pulling her closer as they kissed. Rachel grabbed Quinn's tank top, pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. "I missed you," Quinn admitted. Rachel shook her head.

"I missed you more," And she kissed attatched her lips to Quinn's again. The blonde gripped her ass, squeezing it before lifting her off the ground and moving her towards the bar counter. They didn't stop kissing when that happened. Rachel was becoming increasingly wet. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this here and now, but she needed it. She missed the blonde more than she had thought. Quinn was kneading her breasts, and sucking on her neck by the time she realized that they were about to go all the way. She was trying to fight it. Trying to fight off the desire but Quinn was persistent and attentive. She just knew where to touch or where to lick. She moaned loudly when she felt Quinn's hand flatten against her abdomen. "Quinn, right here, right now?" Rachel asked.

"I can't think about other people touching you, I need to feel you," Quinn explained. She wasn't joking. Rachel knew she wasn't when Quinn passed her skirt waistband and then her panties. Quinn moaned when two of her fingers connected with Rachel's wet sex. Rachel began to pant as she tried to keep quiet. She bucked her hips. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. Quinn kissed her to muffle her moans as she pumped furiously. "I have to have you come around my fingers or I'm going to lose it," Quinn husked, stuttering a bit as she pumped. Rachel tried to keep quiet, but she was nearing a climax. She whimpered clutching Quinn close. She bit Quinn's neck as she came hard around Quinn's fingers. she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Quinn kissed her soundly, slowing her fingers as Rachel rode out her orgasm.

"Quinn... that was crazy," Rachel said, kissing Quinn. Quinn pulled out her fingers, licking them in finality.

"I missed you taste," Quinn confessed. Rachel nodded.

"You're so kinky," she giggled, resting her forehead on Quinn's.

"Quinn, I-," a woman sounded walking into the room. She stopped short, mouth open with surprised eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that you had company," she said. Quinn held Rachel close, wrapping her arms around her. Rachel couldn't turn, because she was too embarrassed. She buried herself in Quinn's neck.

"Yeah, um, you don't have to stay for long... Rach and I will take it from here," Quinn promised. Rachel could hear the woman smirk.

"That's the one from the auction?" the woman asked.

"Yes, now can you leave?" Quinn asked. The woman giggled.

"So, does this mean she gets the discount?" she joked.

"If you don't leave now, I'm going to dock your pay!" Quinn promised.

"Alright, alright calm down. I'm going," she promised, grabbing her bags. "One last thing though, Rachel, she can't stop talking about you," Quinn sighed a bit embarrassed as the woman ran out of the club laughing.

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn apologized. "That was my bartender. She's crazy," Quinn said, rolling her eyes

"You really talk about me?" Quinn flushed red.

"You ready to leave. While I was waiting for you, I finished up," Quinn said. Rachel nodded. Quinn kissed her again, before going to lock up. Rachel watched as Quinn worked to close up the club. After that, Quinn picked up her large duffle bag with ease and grabbed her hand. Quinn drove them to her house, making small talk about her week. Rachel was so enamored with the blonde. She could feel herself falling for Quinn. Her heart sped up, the way it used to with Finn. There was a difference though. Quinn made falling feel like a rollercoaster ride. The kind to do all kinds of tricks and flips, and after she got off, she Quinn would be there holding a barf bag and smiling. They arrived at Quinn's condo. Rachel smiled, happy that she'd be spending at least the weekend with the blonde. They kissed the whole elevator ride. "You hungry?" Rachel shook her head, taking off her boots. Quinn smiled and kissed her, pulling her towards the bedroom. She pushed the brunette gently onto the bed. Quinn climbed the length of Rache's body and kissing Rachel once again. "I can't stop kissing you," Quinn admitted.

"Good," Rachel giggled, submitting her lips to Quinn again. She loved the way that Quinn touched her, but she wanted to make the blonde feel the way she had all the time when she was with Quinn. "I... want to try," Rachel whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked, looking up from Rachel's neck.

"I want to touch you Quinn... but I don't know what I'm doing," Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"Okay, so here's your chance to explore," Quinn lied back on the bed. Rachel was happy that the light was off. She could see Quinn by the small moonlight peaking into the room. Rachel kissed her, just to shake the nerves.

"What if I'm bad?"

"You won't be. I'm completely open to you, okay? I'll guide you," Quinn promised. Rachel nodded, taking off Quinn's tank top. She was kind of happy that Quinn didn't have on a bra. Quinn helped, in taking off her capris and her panties. She was completely naked. Rachel slowly took off her shirt and her panties and skirt. Quinn was patient. She didn't expect anything. Rachel shivered from the cold air of the room and then the warmth of Quinn's body. She kissed Quinn, just to get things started. She was becoming more nervous. "Relax, okay?" Quinn advised. Rachel nodded. She tried to hard to relax, trailing her hand down Quinn's body. Her fingers connected with Quinn's wet center and her eyes widened.

"You're so wet!" Rachel whispered. Quinn giggled and nodded.

"That's what you do to me," Quinn confessed. Rachel felt her heart swell. She explored Quinn's wet folds, taking in Quinn's facial expressions. This was like the ultimate tease, the way Quinn's hips would buck, and she would take away her hand. She pinched things, tasted things. She fingered the area around Quinn's clit, she flicked the sensitive bud, she traced Quinn's hole. All of it was driving Quinn crazy and she loved that.

"I love how your body responds to me," Rachel noted. Quinn nodded, sweat laced skin sticking to Rachel's. Quinn was moaning and whimpering. When she finally entered Quinn, the blonde howled. She loved that. She loved that Quinn was extremely vocal. Quinn was open to her. She was willing to let Rachel take her time just for her sexual education. She enjoyed the honor. She pumped at alternate speeds. Quinn's walls would contract and stretch around her fingers.

"I love you," Quinn whimpered. She froze after than, making Quinn croon helplessly. She didn't expect that. She could feel it. She could feel Quinn's love. She was sure that the blonde loved her intimately. Just in this short time. She almost swooned. Rachel pumped fast, after that, giving Quinn what she wanted. She enjoyed the gasps and the moans of pleasure. She enjoyed the way the blonde clutched her like she was her lifeline. Quinn's orgasm hit, walls trying to swallow Rachel's fingers. Quinn shook, hips canting and breasts shaking with her movements.

"I love you too, baby, so much," Rachel repeated. Quinn nodded, kissing her desperately. Quinn held on tight, tears rolling down her face. Rachel was clueless. She thought she had done something wrong. She didn't understand. They had both loved each other. She had just made love to Quinn's body.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized.

"Why? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head.

"I love you... so much," Quinn explained. Rachel nodded, shushing Quinn soothingly. Quinn held her tight as they fell asleep. Rachel was going to find out the real deal, soon enough.

**Please review! Thank you for reading, though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts... I am simply amazed.**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Note: Quinn has many sides, and she's learning just like Rachel. Rachel can be the strong one sometimes also. Brittany counts as Quinn's family... Just letting you know. Oh and loosely edited... I will come back...**

**Next Chapter: There will be more fun and life lessons. I figured we've had enough drama. We'll find out more of Brittany's story..**

**Please Review! And Thank you All!**

Rachel expected to wake up in warm arms, at least for security's sake, but she didn't. Instead she woke to Quinn's lips pressing against hers. Soft lips, pressing against hers, and she had no choice but to kiss back. Quinn was addicting, and she wasn't seeking any help any time soon. It seemed like a late morning, and their naked bodies rubbed together in finality. Rachel loved this. She loved waking up to Quinn. Quinn hummed her approval, pulling back and looking down at the brunette.

"Oh, you're awake!" Quinn exclaimed, smiling cheekily.

"Only because you were kissing me," Rachel explained. Quinn shook her head cutely.

"I did no such thing," Quinn denied.

"Yes you did... you ju-," Rachel accused, but was cut off by Quinn's lips. She settled into the pillow, allowing Quinn's neck to extend. She moaned a little, feeling herself get aroused. She didn't want to stop. She wasn't going to stop. At least, that's what she thought, but it seemed like Quinn had other ideas. The blonde pulled back.

"So, how my sexy girlfriend and I stay in for today? Do you have to work?" Quinn asked, kissing Rachel's cheek and then her neck. Rachel shook her head, moving it to one side as Quinn planted light kisses on parts of her body. She was loving this. It was amazing.

"So... I'm your girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"I know you think this is fast, but we can take baby steps if you like. I'm not going to pressure you, but I do love you, and I don't want you to question that," Quinn explained. That statement made her want to question Quinn about the night before. Quinn was crying, holding on to her for dear life. She didn't know what she could say. She didn't know Quinn's buttons, and where they were. She didn't want to make the blonde unhappy and she definitely did not want the late morning to end.

"I love you too," Rachel let out, her heart swelling with joy. She couldn't believe sayin those three words coudl feel so good. Quinn nodded, leaning down to capture her lips once more.

"I'm so glad you're awake," she teased. Rachel smiled.

"You kissed me awake," Rachel threw out. She was just saying.

"Yeah, but that's only because they were calling me. I couldn't resist... I just... can't," Quinn confessed playfully. It was how Rachel really felt. She just couldn't resist Quinn... her soft, cloud-like lips; her soothing tongue; her fiery kiss; her chilling touch; her deft hands. She could lose herself in Quinn. Quinn was like heaven - she only hoped Quinn felt the same about her. "I love you," Quinn said, pulling back.

"Say it again," Rachel ordered calmly, leaning up to kiss Quinn. Quinn smiled.

"I love you," Quinn complied.

"Again."

"I love you."

"More."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Quinn said, beaming at the end. Rachel giggled at the girl's antics. "Are you ticklish?" Rachel paused for a moment. She eyes Quinn suspiciously.

"No, why?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Because I find that eighty-five percent of the people I ask that to, say no in attempt to not be tickled," Quinn said. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized Quinn's hands were at her sides.

"Quinn... don't do that," Rachel warned. Quinn smirked.

"Why? I thought weren't ticklish," Quinn said. Rachel closed her eyes.

"I uh...-," she began, but jerked and screamed as Quinn's toyed with her sides. She laighed loud and childishly as Quinn tickled her. She was always ticklish. There were always certain spots. Quinn let down all her wait to steady her but she was still squirmy, especially because Quinn's hands were persistent. She was distracted with laughter, and that was why when Quinn kissed her, hands stopping simultaneously, she squeezed the blonde's shoulders. She wasn't expecting the kiss to be so heated. She sturggled for breath, and Quinn wasn't letting up. She was going to have fun exploring Quinn... she could tell.

Their faces moved according to the way they kissed. It was controlled and passionate, long-lived and teasing. After many moments, Quinn pulled back. Rachel whimpered, following Quinn's face with her. Once again, they kissed with vigor, clutching at each other like they were lost in the woods. Rachel raised her hips, after allowing her legs to wide for Quinn. She ground against Quinn, moaning when Quinn added friction. The blonde, kissed her nipples and rolled her hips. Rachel threw her head back, closing her eyes and openning her mouth to moan. She wasn't embarrassed. She was exposed to Quinn, and loved the way the blonde wholly accepted her. Quinn slipped her hand between them, smiling happily when she found Rachel's center. The brunette crooned.

"You like that, huh?" Quinn asked, tone more teasing than questioning. Rachel nodded, panting as she rolled her hips into Quinn's fingers. She couldn't get enough of this. Before... she could only count one orgasm, a week, or a month. But now, she knew Quinn could give it to her more times than she could count. She could very well pass out from this.

"Quinn," she moaned, allowing her nipples to be played with by Quinn's tongue.

"Remember that first night baby, I told you to fuck my fingers?" Quinn asked teasingly. Rachel ddin't have to be told. She proceeded to gyrate her hips, raising her hips to meet Quinn's stilled hands. She was losing it. She failed to keep up, her hips getting tired and the pleasure was taking over her body. Quinn scissored her fingers, causing Rachel's eyes to open immediately and an extreme moan to elicit.

"God, Quinn," Rachel panted, breathless and peaking.

"I could tease you all day, touch you without letting you come, or I could speed this up, have you coming in no time," Quinn promised. Rachel struggled for breath. "Which one you want baby?"

"Come... please, come Quinn," Rachel begged. Quinn stroked slow, purposely. Rachel whined, a bit disappointed.

"I love you, babe, okay? Say okay," Quinn commanded.

"O-okay," Rachel complied.

"Louder babe," Quinn pumped a little faster.

"O-okay! Okay," Rachel yelled, trying to buck her hips a little more. Quinn kissed her dry lips, pumping faster, the pace Rachel wanted. Rachel jerked back and forth, fully accepting Quinn's pumps to add to her fuel. She was peaking even more now, and was about to explode. She held on for dear life, hating that Quinn's sheets were sticking the thin coat of sweat on her body. She dug her nails into Quinn's back, trying to keep them from slipping. She was accidentally scratching Quinn, and she was sure to draw blood. Quinn curled her fingers, and then beat them against one of her inside walls. She convulsed uncontrollably, falling over the edge and coming undone. She kissed Quinn to mumble the sounds coming from her mouth. Quinn kissed back eagerly. Their lips collided sloppily. Quinn was still pumping. She shook her head, hitting Quinn's shoulder. "I can't, baby, I can't," Rachel whined, still shaking. Quinn pulled out of her promptly, cradling her protectively.

"You alright?" Quinn asked. Rachel panted, unable to speak. "Babe, you alright?" Rachel nodded numbly. "Can't talk?" Quinn laughed. Rachel glared at her, still panting. Quinn kissed her lips chastely. "I love you too."

"Just... let me... catch my breath... I'll... get you back," Rachel heaved. Quinn smiled, settling beside Rachel, one arm arapped around the brunette's waist. Quinn waited. Rachel caught her breath, later, rather than sooner, but Quinn was willing. She kissed the blonde, letting her hands roam. She was nervous. She didn't want the taller girl to cry again, but she wanted to wipe that smug look off of Quinn's face. Before she could reach Quinn's sex, there was a loud buzzing. She froze and looked around. Quinn grimaced.

"Who is that?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. This is your place Quinn..." Rachel said.

"Can we just... ignore it? Please? I want to see what you got," Quinn smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes as the bell sounded again.

"If it's Jesse, I will kill him," Rachel grumbled.

"Jesse knows where I live?"

"Sorry, for emergencies," Rachel apologized. Quinn shook her head.

"No, that's okay."

"Whoever it is, get rid of them, okay?" Rachel demanded. Quinn nodded, kissing her lips as she got up. She walked out of the room door, grabbing a robe on the the way. Rachel watched as her girlfriend walked out the door. She waited, impatiently. Quinn wasn't really gone that long, but she was anxious. She wrapped herself in Quinn's sheet, cloth this time, and walked out of the door. She walked into the living room, to see a guy, seemingly just into his twenties holding a boquet of flowers in his hands. Jealousy rises all too quickly in her chest. "Baby?" Rachel asked. All attention turned to Rachel.

"Hey," Quinn greets, looking at her. She turns back to the guy, and nods, muttering a thank you before closing the door.

"Who are they from?" Rachel asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"My bartender, she sends me one everytime she gets laid because of the club," Quinn explains. Rachel nods her head awkwardly.

"Do you and your bartender ever..." she asks cautiously. She needs to know more about Quinn... and she doesn't like how close she and the bartender seem. Like, too close.

"No, not at all... She was my old roommate and I still can't get dressed in front of her," Quinn chuckled. "We've never had sexual relations, and I've never thought about it, so you don't have to worry," Quinn says, appeasing her fears. Quinn looks at her though, probably sensing some negative vibes. Rachel knows that they both can't go back to sex. Too many things are on her mind. Quinn grabs her hand, breaking her out of her reverie. "Let's get dressed and take a walk, okay?" Quinn suggests.

"Why?" Rachel didn't mean to sound harsh and cold, but Quinn's not listening to what she wants... but then it occurs to her that Quinn can't read minds, and she's not really asking questions. Quinn flinches though, when she yells it. The blonde is quiet and still before she says anything.

"So you could ask me those questions that have been on your mind," Quinn answers. Rachel immediately feels guilty, and through all of the things that she's been through with Quinn, she's not addicted to the wounded look on Quinn's face. Quinn pulls her into a hug though, and kissed her lips soundly. "It's okay, okay? You were confused and protecting yourself. Communication is key, so if anything is bothering, then you let me know... I love you , and I don't want to lose you. In the meantime, get your sexy ass in that shower," Quinn ends it with a playful demand, slapping her ass for affect. It gets a squeal out of her. She loves that Quinn could ease the tension that way. "Wait!" Quinn yells before she could run off.

"Huh?" she asks, feeling like a clueless housewife.

"You promise to be open with me?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods.

"I promise," Rachel says.

"Wait!" Quinn prompts again.

"Yes, Quinn?" she asks, her voice laced with amusement.

"I love you," Quinn reminds.

"I love you too," Rachel says before scurrying off to Quinn's room to get her clothes ready for a shower.

It goes without saying that Quinn joins her in a shower, and it's Rachel's first time having shower sex, but she feels accomplished when Quinn cries out loudly trying to get her hands on anything for support. They spend a few more minutes in the shower, just getting close and Rachel loves it. She loves that Quinn pays attention to the small things, like kissing everywhere including the back of her ears and behind her knees. She loves everything. They lathered eachother with soap, because Quinn didn't like using body wash. They spent useless minutes just kissing, because Rachel couldn't get enough of Quinn's lips. When they make it out of the shower, Quinn kisses her lovingly before she goes to find something to wear.

When they make it to the park, they're hand in hand and Rachel loves the smiles she's offered. Quinn talks about something trivial like pets and Rachel's just in awe of the respect that they're getting in the neighborhood. It's not until Quinn was quiet, she was aware of her wandering mind. Still hand in hand, they walked awkwardly. She didn't know how to start this off. But she didn't have.

"I want to apologize," Quinn says quietly, shifting a little closer as they walked. A woman and her poodle passed them, and Rachel smiled for a moment before looking over to Quinn.

"For what?"

"For the other night. I'm sorry for crying," Quinn says quietly. Rachel wants to ask why, but she figures that they'd get to that part. They pass a couple, two men kissing freely on a park bench. Rachel smiles before turning back to Quinn.

"Apology accepted... so," she trails off awkwardly, "any exes I have to worry about?" Quinn tenses, she can tell by the way her hand is squeezed. She swallows, wondering if she hit a nerve.

"I uh... I was in one serious relationship before you," Quinn says uneasily, eyes downcast. "Three, almost four years ago," Quinn says quietly. Quinn squeezes her hand lightly, but absently.

"Did she hurt you?" Rachel asks. She's extrememly happy that that was so long ago, she wonders why Quinn's in pain though. Quinn shakes her head, breathing deeply before continuing.

"We were so in love. I felt like I could never be more with one," Quinn explains. Rachel tries not to be jealous. but she can't help it. This girl obviously affected Quinn in a great way.

"Did you hurt her?" Rachel asks quietly.

"No, not that I know of."

"Then what happened? Why are you here with me, and not with her?" Rachel's impatient, she knows. She can't help it. It's bugging her. The woman sounded perfect. She could only further constitute that she was imperfect. She didn't like feeling insecure. It was like being with Finn all over again.

"She died. She was shot two times, and it was so bad. Her family hated me, but after that, they'd call me just to see if I was okay. I was so devastated," Quinn says, barely. Her voice was tight and strained.

"Quinn... I'm so sorry," Rachel apologizes, but she doesn't know why. She could see that Quinn was hurt.

"No... it's alright, I told myself that I would get over it, and I did, but I knew that I would never love another like I loved her, so I promised myself I wouldn't," Quinn speaks softly, and stops walking, turning to her. She's crying, tears rolling down her face slowly. "But, I broke my promise because I'm standing here, and I love you. I love you so much, and I don't know if she'll forgive me for that." Quinn cries. Rachel doesn't resist the urge to wrap her arms around the crying blonde. "What if... what if she hates me for being so in love with you?" Quinn asks. They're in public and she's not normally one for scenes, but she'd do this anywhere.

"She would want you to be happy, Quinn, don't pull away from me," Rachel comforts Quinn as much as possible, but Quinn pulls back to speak.

"I just... I fell so hard, since that first night, and I don't know what kind of music you like, and I keep telling myself that anything that I will come to learn, I will love, but I need you to believe that. I just can't fathom it," Quinn seems entirely frustrated.

"We'll grow," Rachel offers.

"What?"

"You'll learn more about me, and I'll learn more about you, but it won't change that I love you," Rachel hopes that it would suffice. Quinn looks at her like she's a hero. Quinn pulls her into a strong hug.

"I love you too... we'll grow," Quinn reminds, herself more than Rachel. Rachel nods. Quinn grabs her hand, wiping her face with her free one. She pecks Rachel on the lips. They're quiet for a moment, confortably so when Quinn speaks. "Get something to eat first, and then go home and we can talk some more?" Quinn offers. Rachel loves that idea. She loves knowing that Quinn isn't perfect.

"I'd love that."

Their late breakfast is eventful. They go through trivia questions. Rachel's throughly embarrassed when Quinn asks if she has those skirts from high school. She loves the way Quinn blushes when she asks if she's ever had sex with a guy. They get to know everything from their favorite colors, to their nightly bed habits. Many kisses are shared over pancake platters and orange juice. After their late breakfast, they're walking back slowly to Quinn's condo, and Rachel falls more and more in love with the steps that they take. It's like she's on cloud nine, and when she's down, Quinn's there to pick her back up. She can't believe this. Emotions aren't strained with Quinn, like they were with Finn.

The elevator ride up to Quinn's place is filled with sounds of wet kisses and sickening giggles. Quinn's hands wander, but before they could find destined spots, the doors open with a ding and then there are boys crowding the elevator, hopping from foot to foot and yelling. Rachel stares widly at the two blonde haired boys. Quinn looks at her in panic. Quinn stumbles out of the elevator, the boys at her feet. Rachel follows after, about to open her mouth to ask Quinn's what's going on, but a woman sounds before she could say something.

"Alright boys, let Aunt Quinn take a rest," the woman sounds, and when she notices Rachel, her eyes widen. "Rachel Berry?"

"Brittany?" Rachel asks after a moment of silence. Brittany bounds across the room, arms open and happy expression on her face. She hugs Rachel like she hasn't seen her in ages, and she hasn't, but this is weird. Rachel is speechless. It's really good seeing Brittany again.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks, a bit confused. Rachel turns back to see Quinn staring at her with wide eyes. The boys are still at her feet. Quinn gives her an apologetic smile, and she huffs, only to turn back to Brittany. She has to figure out a way to tell Brittany about them. She turns back to Quinn for reassurance. She figures she needs Brittany's approval for some reason. Quinn mouths an "I love you' and she turns back to Brittany an opens her mouth, but then something's breaks and Brittany is running after one of the boys. She figures the day will get crazier.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I admit that this is not my best chapter. Seriously, but I wanted, as an author, to try something new. Extremem fluff. I wanted to see if I could do it. You'll be the judge of that. There's no sex in this chapter... and I'm kind of wacky so... I think Scavenger Hunts are romantic. Maybe? Anyway, tell if you liked the fluff, or if you didn't. I promise that the next chapter will not be like this. So... enjoy? I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter (because there's not many more): We find a little bit more about Brittany's love interest. **

**I will be updating "Something To Do"... It's just that I have work. Friends that need saving and a LOVELY NUT that likes to have my attention and who am I to say no. **

**Sorry for the long wait. You must hate me by now. This is loosely edited. I will come back and edit it, I just lots to do. Thank you for investing your time into this story. It's not over yet. We still have some sexy sex coming up and hopefully, you will like it. Sorry for this long ass Author's Note... **

**Please review, and thank you so much for your kind words and your encouragement.**

Waking up to an empty house was upsetting, especially considering the alternative. The alternative being that Quinn could be in her arms right now, but isn't. Now, though, she's waking up to vacant sheets and a cleared room. She thinks it isn't fair, and surely, Quinn will hear a rant of this. She's just gotten back into that. Ranting. Before, it had been a nuisance, and irritation to everyone. She had stopped with time, when Finn had deemed it inappropriate, but now, she knows that it's accepted. She kind of likes getting back into the habit of ranting.

It was what made it her.

She wraps herself in sheets, reaching over to the night stand to find her phone. She figures that she'd give Quinn a preview of a rant that she's already made up in her head. She smiled to herself, already imagining what she'd say. But instead of finding her cell phone, she found a pice of paper. Her head popped up, eyebrow raised. She snatched the paper, brows furrowed as she read, lips pouted and eyes wide. It was Quinn's hand writing.

Good Morning baby! I know you were expecting to wake up in my arms, but I decided that I wanted to have a little bit of fun.  
Now, before you roll your eyes, and I know you'll roll them anyway, I want you to know that I love you. So much!

Now, on the with the business!

I've laid out an outfit for you, because you'll need the appropriate attire to do what you're going to do today. Today you'll  
be going on a SCAVENGER HUNT! Your ultimate goal is to find me. I have everything planned, so don't go changing the rules.  
Through out the city, there wil be clues and instructions, as well as directions that you must follow. I know that you must be think  
this is ridiculous, but indulge me! I promise that in the end, this will be worth your while.

Before you wash and dress, have some breakfast. You'll find your next clue soon!

And I love you! Have a great day, and I look forward to seeing you!  
-Love Quinn

Rachel thought that this was crazy. While she thought Quinn was a true dork for this, and while the idea of this sounded fun, there was no way that she was going to find Quinn. Not in a city like this. She knew Quinn now, which meant that the blond could very well be stretching the truth. It was so freaking unfair. All she wanted to do was kiss Quinn until she became hungry, and even then, she still wanted to kiss Quinn. Now, she hated to wait a whole day, or however long to see Quinn... Rachel could feel the absence of Quinn's kiss.

Throughout every addiction, if the one addicted is lucky, that person goes through a widthdrawal. It only meant that when you acquire your obsession... the wait makes it so much better. It was like fitting the last puzzle piece into its place. Rachel groaned at the thought of Quinn not being there... but then she thought of insatiable lips and strong arms wrapping around her... and then she knew.

She was going after her addiction.

She couldn't stay away from Quinn that long.

That's what addiction did, though. It turned her into a complete mess, and she could only hope she wasn't making a fool of herself, just to get a fix of Quinn. Rachel was perfectly fine with substance abuse. She could spend days wrapped up in Quinn, and maybe that was a problem. They had lives. No matter what, she was an adult and she needed to come down to reality sometime, right? Still, Quinn, just like any other drug, made it hard. She made it easy to forget the past, the good and the bad. She saw a future with Quinn. The blond didn't make promises, maybe because she knew that Rachel wasn't ready for that. She was ready, though, to be happy.

To finally be happy.

Just the thought made her heady.

Rachel stretched, sighing happily before getting up. She made her way slowly out of the bedroom door. She walked down the hall, and into the living room, brow furrowed and gait stiff. There was... Brittany, washing dishes in the kitchen, while her boys were sleeping on Quinn's couch.

"Brittany," Rachel said quietly, trying not to wake the busy boys. They were loud, noisy, and fun. They were Brittany. Rachel never seen happier children. Rachel was still trying to figure out the blond. All from unfinished stories, Rachel had gathered that the dancer was a nurse, trying to make it by. She was independent, refusing money from Quinn or anyone else who wanted to help. From what she could tell, Brittany only had ties to Quinn and her boys. She noted how both blonds didn't mention Santana. She wasn't going to ask. She was still learning Quinn, and she didn't know what it would take to learn Brittany.

She had remembered the first born, from senior year. Brittany had gotten pregnant. She had named her first born Sean. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his mother. He was as cute as his is now, exceot now, he was eight, and from what she's come to learn, surprisingly precocious. She hadn't been there for Brittany's second child, Seth; whom was now six. He was just as precious though, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She could see in the blonde's eyes that she hadn't regreted them. Rachel was pleased. She was even more pleased to see that Quinn was their loving Aunt - the kind of aunt to talk about in school; the kind to brag about; the kind to introduce to future girlfriends.

Brittany turned upon hearing Rachel. She smiled brightly, beckoning Rachel to come closer.

"Hey, you hungry?" Brittany asks. Rachel nods, taking a seat. Rachel smiled when Brittany pulled a plate out of the oven. "Quinn said you'd be up around this time, so I put it in the oven to heat it up," Brittany says. Rachel smiles at her predictability. She had recalled a playful argument between her and Quinn about it. Just thinking about her girlfriend made her even more anxious to see her.

"You know what Quinn has up her sleeve?" Rachel asked, beginning her breakfast. Brittany sat down, pulling out her phone. She shook her head softly, typing in something and then looked up.

"Quinn's crazy, but saying that, I think that it's safe to say that Quinn's crazy for you," Brittany says. Rachel smiles, nodding slowly before moaning about the good food. They sat in silence a little. "I know that we haven't been able to hang out, especially since I know that you'll be in our life a lot more... I just have work," Brittany confessed. Rachel nodded.

"That's okay. Aside from Quinn, and Jesse, I'm working, and that can be busy," Rachel says. Brittany smiles.

"Oh yeah, Quinn told me about that! I can't believe you two are together," Brittany quietly exclaims, going back to her phone and texting something. Rachel raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know... but she makes me happy," Rachel cheeses, folding her legs.

"You're amazing," Brittany says unexpectedly.

"What? Why?"

"You have this... this life with Quinn, and I'm glad that you've found happiness," Brittany explains.

"Are you happy?"

"I have my boys, and I have Quinn, and I have you," Brittany explains. "I am happy."

"But are you happy?"

"I've been seeing someone, but you can't tell Quinn," Brittany said quickly, eyes wide. Rachel looked at the blond suspiciously. Brittany sighed. "I know you're with Quinn, but it killed me not to tell anyone," Brittany confessed.

"Well, why can't tell Quinn? You two are close, don't you think she would want to know?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Quinn's..." Brittany struggled to find a word, "protective," she said finally. Rachel's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn makes it a point to tell me she loves me and the boy all the time, and I'm grateful for it... it just kills my love life," Brittany explained. "She's protective of me. She's seen me cry enough to know that I cannot put my heart at risk. She hates seeing me so upset; to see me so heartbroken. Anyone that comes along, Quinn is on them like the police. Every time I think I fall in love, I get heartbroken all over again."

"Well, I think it's sweet!"

"It is, and I love Quinn for it... but I love her, and I don't want Quinn to drive her away," Brittany said sadly.

"Who? And Quinn's going to have to find out sometime," Rachel reasoned. Brittany shrugged.

"She'll find out when she'll find out... I just... I'm a little scared," Brittany spoke quietly. Rachel nodded in false understanding. As far as she could tell, Quinn was genial, and sweet. Sure, she had baggage, but who didn't. They were silent, thinking things over individually.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Rachel promised. Brittany smiled brightly. She nodded, patting Rachel's hand across the table.

"Thank you, Rach! Now, eat up! Quinn would never forgive me if you're late," Brittany giggled, getting up and bounding across the room.

After her breakfast, Rachel washed and dressed accordingly. She needed her first clue. She has no idea where to start. She smiled walking into the living room to see Brittany's boys' watching television intently. They spared her no attention, quickly calling her aunt Rachel. Brittany walked up to her, money in her hand.

"First clue: Go to Sunset Mall. Go to the food court. Find the woman with the red hat," Brittany said. Rachel stared at her, thoroughly confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Hurry... the faster you go, the faster you'll get to see Quinn," Brittany promised, shoving the money into Rachel's hand. Rachel nodded, being gently pushed out of Quinn's house and into the elevator. She didn't know what was going on. Find a woman with a red hat. What? What was the money for? It was all unnerving. She could feel her adrenaline pumping. She hadn't felt this excited since... well, highschool. She remembered this feeling. It was a feeling she'd get knowing that they were going to win Sectionals. A feeling she'd have, upon having sex for the first time. It was exciting, pressuring... new.

Walking out of the building, she stood, waiting to see if she'd figure out her next move, or if it was going to be brought to her. She looked down at the money. She was so confused. A loud honk brought her out of her reverie. She jumped, looking towards the noise. She smiled, walking up to the vehicle. It was a taxi.

It was her next move.

Getting into the taxi, Rachel gave him the direction, watching her surroundings just in case. She was on a Scavenger Hunt... to find her lover. It was... romantic. It was new, and exciting. She felt prided that she and Quinn could make the city their own playground, where they'd play hide and seek. It was refreshing. Amazing. Stopping in front of the mall parking lot, Rachel beamed at the man. He winked at her, waiting for her to hand over the money. He was generous, only taking two dollars of her money. She was delighted, stepping out of the car and bouncing on the balls of her feet towards the lot.

Through the entrance, she had located customer service. This mall had maps. The was good because it was huge. Finding the food court had been an ordeal. The mall had been busy, and she didn't know if she were in the right section. What worried her the most, is that she wouldn't be able to find her way out of the mall. She pushed down that fear, and kept her fierce gait. She looked like an extreme shopper. Arriving at the food court, she paled. There had to be hundreds of people there, waiting for their food or sitting at tables. She pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Quinn's number. She gasped when she had gotten the voice mail. Quinn rejected her call. She looked all around. There were a few people with red hats, all different. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who had tapped her.

"Yes?" she asked, staring in the eyes of a blonde teenager.

"Find the woman with the red hat, and white stockings," she had said, smiling at her. Rachel's eyes widened. Quinn had went all out. "And by the way, I love when you sing," she said, walking away.

"Wait! Where's this woman?" Rachel called out. The teenager smiled.

"In the food court," she answered before disappearing into the crowd. Rachel frowned.

She looked high and low, failing to find the woman with the white stockings and the red hat. She refused to let her frustration get a hold of her, but she felt it creeping in. She couldn't find this woman. That is, until she saw a woman, with a red hat and white stockings, painting. She was in a secluded area of the food court. She was painting for money. She needed money. Rachel walked up to her. Her money bucket was just about empty. The woman stared at her quizzically. Rachel had taken a good look of her painting.

It was a painting of her.

Rachel Berry in candidness. The woman was painting from a picture, Rachel hadn't known been taken of her. She blushed, staring in awe. This woman was talented. Rachel couldn't help but step forward and give the woman a twenty dollar bill. The woman smiled finally, disregarding the curious crowd. She walked up to Rachel.

"You must be Rachel," she said. The brunette nodded.

"I'm Cathy," she said. "I want to thank you for giving money to me. I'm sure Quinn hadn't instructed you to do so, but I am extremely grateful. She told me that you were a benign woman. She guaranteed that you were going to spare some money. She doesn't want you to forget that," Cathy says. Rachel finds herself blushing and then staring quizzically.

"What?"

"She doesn't want you to forget that you're a good woman at heart. She says that whatever you do, no matter good or bad, that you cannot forget these moments. These are moments that she looks forward to. When you're sad, these are moments you could look up to, also," the woman stated. Rachel nodded, blushing and smiling. She tried to stop from beaming, but she couldn't help it, especially when a couple interrupted them.

"Excuse me miss, we love your art. The ones on display are phenomenal, and the one you're painting of her," the man said, pointing to Rachel, "take down our information, we would like for you to paint us," he said. Cathy smiled happily at him. The woman of the couple dug into her purse, only to pull out a ten dollar bill. She dropped it into the money bucket.

"Just name your price," she said. Cathy smiled, opening her mouth to speak, but couldn't as someone interrupted.

"Take down my number, your art is amazing," another anonymous man said looking at the portrait of Rachel and and at Rachel herself. He smiled and urged forward. Soon, more people were dropping money and requesting painting and drawings.

"Your next stop: Go to the nearest bowling center. Hit a strike, you get your next clue to finding Quinn," the teenager whispered in her ear, walking away quickly. Rachel grimaced. She didn't know where the nearest bowling center was. And furthermore, she didn't know how to bowl. Quinn knew that. And that was exactly why she had to do it. Cathy expressed her goodbyes and smiled at her as she pointed the way of the exit. When she finally made it out of the place, the taxi from earlier had been waiting there. He honked his horn, smiling at her happily.

"Where to Ms. Berry?" he asked. Rachel smiled. He was apart of it too.

"The nearest bowling center," she asked with uncertainty. He nodded, turning off his meter and turning up the volume on his stereo system. It wasn't too loud. It was show tunes!

Making it to the bowling center, Rachel hadn't expected it to be so huge. She walked into the place, a little shy and self conscious. She walked up to the clerk to pay for a lane.

"What's your name miss?" he asked.

"Rachel," she answered.

"Rachel Berry?" he asked. Her brow dropped. She nodded. He smiled at her, picking out seemingly new bowling shoes. "I'll need you to pick a ball miss," he instructs. "You have to get a strike, or you will not proceed to the next clue," he says. Rachel frowns. He can see her apprehension. "I'll help you," he says. They pick a pink ball. It's not too heavy, but it's something she has to hold with two hands. He shows her once, form and grace, landing a strike. He stands idly by, watching her try to do what he did.

She fails.

She fails horribly.

And in the event of her failure, she's drawing attention. Somehow, people know that she's doing this for a scavenger hunt. And they find it amusing. They all watch as she sink gutter balls and doesn't manage at all to hit a strike. It's all too frustrating, but she's not giving up. She's kind of driven by it. She wants to see Quinn. And she'll do it, somehow.

She sinks it!

It's by sheer luck, she thinks. She's hit the right portion of the lined up pins, and amazingly, they fall dramatically on the remaining pins. She's hit it! She's hit a strike. It makes her laugh, especially since the whole place is clapping for her. The clerk claps, smiling. Afterwards, he beckons her forward.

"You did good," he lies.

"No, you're just saying that."

"No, seriously, you did good. Quinn knew you'd suck at this. She just knew that you wouldn't give up, and that's what she wanted the most out of this," he explains. Rachel nods, arms and finger aching. "She loves your perseverance Rach. Everything from your determined stare and your wacky impetus. She doesn't see it as a flaw. She sees it as an advantage. She wants you to know that you're loved because of it," he informs. Rachel beams. She's starting to get it. Reasons To Love Herself... That's what Quinn's doing.

"Thank you," she says. slipping on her regular shoes.

"Next stop: The Park"

Rachel nods, knowing what it meant. It meant that she was going to park, only, she didn't know what she was going to do. Stepping out of bowling alley, she spots her taxi driver leaning against the car.

"Are you ready ma'am?" he asks. He's polite and Rachel's delighted. She nods, buckling into the car with her seat belt. He nods. "Where to, ma'am?"

"Please, call me Rachel. And to the park?" Rachel's voiced lightened, indicating a questions.

"I know what you mean ma- I meant Miss Rachel," he says, driving off.

When she makes it to the park, there are lots of children and parents there. There's a child holding up a sign with her name on it. She walks up to him, his mother standing right next to him. She starts to speak, but then he's whining.

"Mom, she said I could do it," he whined. Rachel smiled sadly. He was so cute. The woman nods to him. He smiles brightly afterward, happily picking up the brown paper bag beside him. "Quinn says you have to dress up in the clown suit," he says. Rachel tries to hide her grimace. She hates clowns. Quinn hates them too.

"It's just the outfit, not the make up, so you won't look too much like a clown," his mother says. Rachel smiles. Quinn saved the day with that one. "There's a closed off partition behind the swing set, I'll make sure no one sees," the woman promises. Rachel smiles, thanking her before walking behind the partition. She looks ridiculous. The clothes are too baby, the shoes are large, the wig is itchy, and she can barely. She wonders what she has to do. She walks up to the woman, gaining the attention of many of the children and their parents. She's pretty sure a little girl cried because of her. It makes her sad.

"What do I have to do?" Rachel grumbles, hoping that she doesn't have to make more children cry. The woman smiles at her.

"She wants you to sing."

"What?"

"She wants you to sing a few nursery rhymes," the woman informs. She thinks it's foolish, but she'll do it if that meant she could get to Quinn. She sang: Ol' McDonald Had A Farm; BINGO; Twinkle Twinkle Little Star; Jack & Jill; and finally, Three Blind Mice. Of course, the kids enjoyed it. They all sang along, with their parent happy for their child's entertainment. It was certainly a break from watching their kids clumsily fall all over themselves. It was refreshing. Dressing back into her original outfit, Rachel made her way back to the woman and her son. "You were amazing, just like Quinn said you would be," the woman commented. Rachel blushed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I see why Quinn loves you. She said that you'd do anything for what you two have, and I guess she was right," The woman nods, satisfied with her admission. "Your next stop, it's the track," the woman says. Rachel smiles with excitement. She loves the track. She says her goodbyes, waving away the children who whine over her. She sits in the taxi cab, satisfied with what Quinn did. She just wonders how much longer it'll be before she was allowed to see her lover.

The track wasn't busy. She was unsure of what she had to do, but of course, she wasn't thinking about it any longer because there was Quinn Fabray, sitting at a table located in the grassy middle ring of the track. Rachel couldn't help but run to her addiction, with wide open arms. Quinn hugs her back, happy and excited at the same time. Rachel doesn't want to let her go. She's happy. Happier than she's ever been actually. To feel this kind of joy, should be a crime, but then again, it shouldn't because she wouldn't be hugging Quinn right now.

"You found me!" Quinn exclaims jokingly. Rachel slaps her arm playfully.

"This game was fun, but you're the one that's going to do the finding next time," Rachel promises.

"I look forward to it," Quinn expresses. And before Rachel can respond, Quinn's lips are on hers. It's a sensual kiss. One of those kisses that would last a lifetime, and Rachel's running out of breath trying to kiss Quinn back with all she's got. When they finally part, Quinn hums in finality. "I love you," she whispers. Rachel nods.

"I love you too." They sat at the table, attention completely on each other. Quinn had set up a dinner in the middle of the track ring. It was... spontaneous; romantic; sweet; it was all Quinn. It was their place. Rachel could see that. Quinn stared right through her, smiling lightly. "Quinn, this is amazing."

"You're amazing," Quinn says. Rachel nods.

"So I've heard."

**Please Review!**

**And thank you!**


End file.
